Will You Ever Come Back To Me?
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Kagome hasnt been to the Sengoku Jiidai in 2 years. She left after being 'replaced' by Kikyo. When she unexpectdly comes back, what will InuYasha do to prove she's the one he wants? Some humor involved.
1. Should I Go?

_**Hey guys! Well this is my new story 'Will you ever come back to me?' I **__**wasn't**__** going to originally name it that though. Anyway, hope you **__**don't**__** find this story to be sucky.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. **_

_**Should I go? **_

A 17-year old Kagome sat in her room. _Two years. Two long years._ She thought, sighing. Kagome hadn't seen InuYasha and the others for that long a time. She held the small bottle that she kept a single jewel shard in. When she left, she had given the shards to Sango and kept only one. Just in case she decided to come back.

"I wonder how the other's are doing." Kagome said aloud as she laid back on her bed. Not much had changed about her considering 2 years had passed. She still had the same attitude and she still wore her school uniform, even though she'd be graduating soon. Her hair had grown longer, too. She was now almost the exact double of Kikyo. She didn't know if she should be glad or scared.

Kagome sighed once again, thinking about that fateful day that she left for good.

_Flashback_

"_K- Kikyo." InuYasha murmured as he stood by the Goshinboku. _

"_Inuyasha, I see that you are still traveling with my reincarnation." Kikyo said in a cold voice, while she leaned against the Goshinboku ._

"_Yeah. We need her." __**I need her. **__Inuyasha __subconsciously__ thought. _

"_Do you? Or would you prefer to have around so you can marvel at her unbecoming clothing?" Kikyo said cold as ever. _

"_Kikyo what are you talking about? I promised I would go with you after I defeat Naraku! Why would I dream of being with a copy... when I can have the... real thing?" Inuyasha hesitantly said. _

_Kikyo smirked. "Inuyasha, let me take over. Get rid of my copy. __**I **__will find the Sacred Jewel shards in my copy's place."_

_Inuyasha almost opened his mouth to protest more than he ever had before, but he just nodded solemnly. _

_Little did he know, Kagome was right behind a tree listening to the whole thing. She choked back a sob and with all the strength her legs could possibly have she ran to the village._

_End Flashback_

"And then I gave Sango my jewel shards before Inuyasha could even _begin _to look for me." Kagome said, finishing the rest of her flashback out loud. Now she pondered over whether or not she could go see how they're doing. _But that means I'll have to face Inuyasha and claypot. _Kagome thought turning over. _I'll sleep on it. _She thought turning over and falling into a deep sleep.

IN THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku. _Two years. Two years, since I've seen or smelt Kagome._ Inuyasha sighed. Now that Kikyo joined the group no one was to happy to talk to him. And he wasn't happy with her there either. He missed Kagome's brightness, her jokes, her laughter. More than anything her beautiful scent of sakura. Inuyasha sighed once more. He wondered how she was doing now. Did she look any different? Did she still go to school? Did she hate him? Inuyasha still remembered what happened after he told Kikyo he would get rid of Kagome.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha jumped from treetop to treetop. The voice in his head going 12 miles a minute.(?) __**Do I really want this? Or am I just doing what Kikyo wants? I don't know.**_

_Inuyasha reached the village. He hesitantly walked in Kaede's hut. But when he got there, all he saw was Sango holding the bottle that Kagome kept her Sacred Jewel shards in. He could already play in his mind what happened. Kagome was probably hiding somewhere, listening and watching him and Kikyo. So she left already. But if that was the case why was there one jewel shard missing? _

"_Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said fearing the worst. _

"_She went to her own time. For good. Here." She said, handing him the small bottle. _

_Inuyasha took the small bottle from her. It still had Kagome's scent on it. So what he assumed was right. He should be happy. But if that was true, why did his heart still yearn for something?_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha sighed. Again. Numerous times since that day, Inuyasha had tried to go see her. But the well was sealed. No doubt that Kagome did that. Even when he managed to sneak the Jewel Shards from Kikyo,who held them now, he still couldn't get through. Inuyasha sighed. (God, he's doin' that a lot lately.) Would he ever see her again?

"InuYasha." Kikyo's cold voice said to him. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Come down from there. We have business to attend to." Inuyasha sighed and nodded, then hopped out of the Goshinboku.

_I can only hope to see her._

Sunlight streamed through the windows as Kagome started to stir. She groggily sat up in bed. _Will today be the day?_ Kagome asked herself as she showered and dressed in her school uniform.

"Good morning hon." Ms.Higurashi said as Kagome came walking down the stairs.

Kagome mumbled a 'good morning' and continued to eat her breakfast. Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter sadly. She hadn't seen Inuyasha or her other friends in 2 years. But the part she was mainly sad over was that if Kagome and Inuyasha don't see each other, that meant no grandchildren for her!

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Ms.Higurashi asked timidly.

Kagome raised a brow at her mother. "Im fine mom." Kagome said as she got up and dropped her plate in the sink.

"Im gone!" Kagome shouted as she ran out the door. Ms.Higurashi smiled sadly. "Have a nice day!" She shouted.

Kagome arrived at school right on time. Only to discover that there was no school today. Kagome fell over anime style, at the sight of the empty school. _Well I know one thing I can do to entertain myself. _Kagome thought as she raced home towards the mini-shrine.

Inuyasha sat across from Kikyo in Kaede's hut. He sighed once more. All the others cast him a look that screamed 'This is your fault ya know!' Inuyasha flinched. Combined their glares made one that could rival Kagome's 'sit face'.

Inuyasha sighed again at the thought of her. Here he was with Kikyo who smelt like 3 dead people put together, when he wanted to be with Kagome who smelt absolutely wonderful! Kikyo's cold. Kagome's warm. Kikyo's dead. Kagome's alive. Kikyo stinks. Kagome smells great. Yup, he wanted to see Kagome alright.

Then that's when an oh-so-familiar-scent reached his nose. Could it be? Was it her? The other's were all shocked when Inuyasha stood up abruptly and ran out the door, knocking down the bamboo mat.

Kagome sat on the lip of the well. Should she go further? Or maybe coming here was a mistake? What if none of them wanted to see her? Not even Shippo? Kagome finally lifted her self off the well and started to walk further when she stopped. She could sense him. She could sense his aura.

Inuyasha raced threw the forest heading in the direction of the well. _It's her! It has to be! _ He thought as continued to run.

After many jumps later, he finally stopped. He could see her. Her raven hair being blown by the wind, that same green school uniform, and those gorgeous brown eyes.

She slowly turned towards him. She was starting to look more like Kikyo than ever before. Except that her eyes actually held some emotion. But from what he could see it was nothing but anger,sadness, and hate. But most of all, betrayal. He was so overwhelmed with emotion he could only say one thing.

"K-K-Kagome."

_**Whoo! And that's the end of my first chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me?. A cliffhanger on the first chapter. Damn im good! Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Awkward Reunions. Also if I don't get at least 6 reviews for this I might not continue! I mean why would I if not that many people like it, right?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	2. Awkward Reunions

_**Hey guys! Im pleased. Thanx. I asked for 6 reviews and got 8. Thanx. Again. I **__**don't**__** have much to say accept it'll be like that for every chapter. If i don't get at least six **__**reviews**__** I will not update quickly. I will torture you with a long wait. Well on with the fic. **_

_**Awkward**__** Reunions **_

Inuyasha continued to stare into Kagome's pain-filled eyes. He couldn't believe that she was actually here. Did she hate him? Would she even talk to him? Or would she change her mind and go back home? He asked himself millions of questions as he continued to look at her. Not much had changed except that she looked a lot more lot Kikyo now. He didn't know if he should be creeped out or down-right terrified. Of course, he still liked her 100 times more than Kikyo of course.

"Yes?" Kagome said as she stared at him as well. Inuyasha broke out of his trance. "Yes, what?" He said.

"You just called my name." Kagome said, almost as coldly as Kikyo would've, when in truth she really wanted to hug the living daylights out of him.

"Im surprised to see you. I- I missed you." Inuyasha said hesitantly. Kagome swooned on the inside, but on the outside she still looked as stiff and cold as ever.

"I didn't miss you too much." Kagome said, lying. Inuyasha was hurt by her harsh words. If he wasn't the reason that she came, then why would she?

"Then why did you come?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome still looked as cold and bored as ever. "I came for Shippo and the others. After 2 years I think I should pay them a visit, don't you?"

Inuyasha said nothing. He only stared. "I'll be going now." Kagome said walking past him. When she did though, she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Do you hate me?" Inuyasha whispered, not looking at her. Kagome wanted to just burst into tears, but she didn't. She couldn't let him see her cry.

"Ironically enough, I don't. I should. But I don't." Kagome said, taking her arm aloose from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away. She didn't hate him? But she had just about every right to. Did she completely stop caring for him? Stop caring so much, that she didn't even bother to have some emotion towards him?

And that voice she used while talking to him. She sounded almost like Kikyo. Her voice used to be warm and caring. What ever happened to that?

It took every ounce of Kagome's being to keep walking away from Inuyasha. When he grabbed her arm, she had felt a slither of hope that he actually cared. But nah, too much to hope for.

Kagome neared Kaede's hut. She took a deep breath. _Well, time to face what you've put off for years now. __Claypot's__ likely as ever to be in there. _

Kagome slowly tossed the bamboo mat over her shoulder. Everyone looked up expecting to see Inuyasha, but were all shocked to see Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome sweatdropped at all the different titles. "Hi everyone!" Kagome said. No sooner that she had Sango came running over and enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"S-S- Sango I missed you too. But I need to breathe!" Kagome said struggling to retain oxygen. Sango quickly let go of Kagome. "Sorry Kagome-chan. Im just so happy to see you! Are you gonna stay awhile?" Sango said, telling Kagome to sit down.

Kagome did so and no sooner that she did a blur of orange came flying at her.

"OhKagomeImissedyousomuchdonteverleavelikethatagainIwassolonely!" Shippo said quickly. Kagome took a few seconds to decipher what the hell he just said. 

"I missed you too, Shippo. Are you mad at me?" Kagome said. Shippo smiled so bright that it made his brilliant emerald eyes sparkle like never before. (Corny I know.) He shook his head.

"Never." He said. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when Miroku suddenly hugged her as well. "Kagome-sama, it's good to have you back!" He said. Kagome was shocked. He must've really missed her if he didn't try to grope her.

Everyone sat back down after injuring Kagome with their hugs. Well, everyone except Kikyo that is.

"Ahem." Kikyo supposedly coughed. Kagome looked over to her. "Hello Kikyo." She said plainly. Kikyo smirked. "I see that after these years you still bore that ridiculous attire."

Kagome fumed. She would've loved to give Kikyo a nice shiner right about now. But she was afraid she might break her due to the impact. (hehe)

"Problem for you?" Kagome said. Where was this nerve coming from?

Everyone was shocked. Kagome wouldnt've had the gall 2 years ago to say something like that to Kikyo. What happened to her?

"I would cease my smart-mouthing if I were you, reincarnation." Kikyo said as she were Kagome's superior .

This time Kagome smirked. "Really, cause ya know right about now I'd start start shutting up if I were you. But I suppose claypots are supposed to be open with their feelings." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and it's Kagome, bitch." Kagome said walking out the door. Leaving everyone in a completely stunned silence. What happened to her?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku. Kagome had changed a great deal, or was it just around him? Was she lying? And did she really hate him? Cause he was hating him right now. Then _her_ beautiful scent reached him again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "What?" She hissed. Inuyasha looked down and saw that she was on the ground sitting down leaning against the Goshinboku. "Kagome I really want to talk to you. About something."

Beneath the Goshinboku, Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's too late to talk Inuyasha." She said. Then Inuyasha hopped down and landed gracefully in front of her.

"It's never too late." He said, smirking. Hey, the guy wanted to lighten the mood.

Kagome hardly looked at him. "Give it up Inuyasha. Kikyo's here and we both know that nothing will change now."

Inuyasha felt a pang at her words. Was it really to late for him to tell her how he _really_ felt? No, he wouldnt give up that easily. He needed her around. And deep down somewhere he knew that the old Kagome was still there.

"Kagome answer truthfully." Inuyasha said stepping towards her. "Do you hate me? I want a truthful answer. Don't try to spare my feelings."

Kagome raised a brow at him. "For a time, I did hate you. A lot, might I add. I felt like I just wanted to kill you. But... I know I would kill myself if I did. I waited all this time to come see you. I thought that I had moved on. But when I saw you today, it all came back. So, I guess that's how I know that it's too late for us. And to answer you're question, I do." 

InuYasha's heart dropped. So she did hate him. But he still wasn't going to give up. "Kagome I need to tell you -

Kagome put her hand up. "Save it." She said getting and starting to head back towards the village.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. Kagome kept walking for a minute, then stopped. She turned her head towards him. So that she was only giving him a side-glance.

"Kagome Im not gonna give up that-

"Give it up InuYasha. I already did."

_**And that's the end of this chapter, my sweets. Well, I want you to REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW! And remember I want at least 6 more reviews!**_ _**Or else I wont update! Hope you guy's are **__**likin**__**' this story so far. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Give It Up. Im still brainstorming! **_

_**With that said, **__**Sayonara**___


	3. Give It Up

_**Hey guys! I just wanna express something to my reviewers. I, **__**Sango's**__** bestfriend445, have fallen back in love with my favorite childhood show, Sailor Moon. (Reviewers scream and run in terror.) Yes, yes, but I felt the need to let you all know. I just had to let it out. And I will now entertain you with the beginning song to Sailor Moon. In other word's **__**Sesshomaru**__** and Inuyasha will be singing it for you.**_

_**(Forgive me if I screwed up a couple of lyrics, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha **__**dont**__** know any better!)**_

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,**_

_**Winning love by daylight,**_

_**Never running from a real fight!**_

_**She is the one named Sailor Moon!**_

_**She will never turn her back on a friend,**_

_**She is always there to defend, **_

_**She is the one on who we can depend on!**_

_**She is the one named Sailor Moon!**_

_**With these powers all so new to her, she is the one named Sailor...**_

_**Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! With the Sailor Scouts to help fight! She is the one name Sailor Moon! She is the one named Sailor Moon! She is the one... Sailor Moon!**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Kagome grabs the**__** Mich. and sings the last verse. **_

_**Well, I've tortured you enough! On with the fic!**_

Everyone walked down a dirt path, no one speaking. Inuyasha taking the occasional glance at Kagome, and Kikyou sending her glares every couple of minutes. Kagome had gone home for 2 days and came back. She wanted to spend a few more days in the Sengoku Jiidai, mainly to be by Inuyasha. She figured since she was there she might as well help look for the Jewel Shards.

"Kagome?" Shippo said, hopping on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned towards Shippo and smiled at him. "Yeah, Shippo?"

"How come you and Inuyasha haven't talked that much? It's obvious to see that he missed you over these years." Kagome smiled sadly. Of course, it was obvious that he missed her, but why? She missed him too. A lot. But she didn't want to admit it because what if he says he was just kidding or something? That or he could really care less what she did and where she went? If that was the case than she would have one word for him. Sit.

"Kagome?" Shippo said, resorting to waving his tail in her face.

"Huh?" Kagome said. "Oh sorry, Shippo. That's something I'll have to tell you when you're old enough to understand." She said. Shippo frowned but nodded, then hopped off  
Kagome's shoulder to go bug Miroku. Kagome looked to her left and noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyo were chatting about something. Knowing that made her heart ache and blood boil. _Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo and Inuyasha. I cant stand it! The thought of those two together... it hurts so much. Why didn't it hurt over these past 2 years?_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Meanwhile, Inuyasha wasn't that happy either. _Oh Kami, I wish this dead bitch would SHUT THE HELL UP! _He thought furiously, as he nodded his head and smiled a veeery small smile occasionally. Right now he was making another list of reasons why Kagome is infinite times better than Kikyou.

Kikyou smells like 3 dead people put together.

Kagome has a nice scent of sakura, again Kikyou smells like 3 dead people put togther.

Kagome had emotion.

She doesnt frickin' eat souls of probably pre-teen girls!

That last one makes her sound like a pedophile.

Kagome actually has blood running through her veins!

She isn't frickin' made of clay!

Inuyasha's already short list was cut even shorter when someone called his name.

"InuYasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Huh?" He said. "Inuyasha, you're about to step in bird-

SPLAT!!

Inuyasha stepped in it. "..Crap." Kagome finished. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She was absolutely stunning. Her brown eyes were filled with cheerfulness, instead hate,anger,and betrayal. Her raven hair was blowing softly around her, hitting her cheeks every 2 or so seconds. And instead of her usual green sailor uniform, she wore something she called 'jeans' and a black shirt that said the words 'Hate me if you will' in blue rhinestones.

"See something you like?" Kagome said, smirking. Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and blushed. _He's cute when she blushes. _ Kagome thought.

"U-uh, what were you saying?" Inuyasha said. "I said, do you think we should stop in the village up ahead?" Kagome said.

"Uh sure, whatever." Inuyasha said, walking faster. Kagome continued to roll her bike right along aside him. With internal protests from Kikyo, of course.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered looking at her but not turning his head. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome sighed. "I, mean when you said you missed me?" She said quietly. Inuyasha turned his head completely but he was still walking. "Yeah." He replied. Then Inuyasha thought for a moment before speaking again. "Did you?" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a questioning glance. "I mean did you mean it when you said you didn't miss me?" Kagome stopped walking her bike. "I... dont know." She said walking ahead of him.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Inuyasha and the other's had been walking for a couple of more hours. Everyone complained that they wanted to stop. Even Kikyo. After walking a couple of more minutes Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

His hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword. He growled.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo said. Inuyasha growled again before answering. "I smell demons. Loads of 'em." He said. Everyone got their weapons ready and got into position. Kagome was behind Kikyo, Inuyasha was in the very front. Dead bastard (Kikyou) was right behind Inuyasha.

Then out of nowhere, countless demons came. But they weren't the everyday kill em' in one blow demons. They were frickin' huge. They all were different kinds too. Some were nekomanta demons like Kirarra, some were large scorpions (sorry couldn't help it! ) and others were just downright terrifying.

"Look at em' all!" Kagome said, notching an arrow. Kikyou did the same. Sango and Miroku got their weapons ready, while Shippo sat safely on top of a transformed Kirarra. Everyone swung whatever weapons they had, shot whatever arrows and more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, all demons were dead except for one nekomanta demon. Everyone was tired, even Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had passed out from exhaustion after they had slayed the second to last demon, which was a dragon youkai. (hehe)

Kagome, Inuyasha,and Kikyo were the last one's standing. They were tired as well, but they hadn't passed out just yet.

Inuyasha ran at the large cat demon and swung at it with Tetsusaiga, but it swatted him out of the way with it's large paw. By the way, this nekomanta wasn't the same size as Kirarra. It had to be as big as Naraku in the second movie Castle Beyond The Looking Glass, when in the beginning he transformed into a huge, disgusting might I add, spider.

Except just a tiny bit smaller. Kagome almost called out his name like she used to when she was 15, but she kept herself from doing so, for obvious reasons. Inuyasha got back up. He could take it out in one blast of the windscar, but he had unleashed it so many times that he just didn't have enough energy to.

He leapt at it again. "Bastard!" He shouted, bringing the

Tetsusaiga down on it. Well, at least tried to. The nekomanta moved out of the way at the last minute. Now it was heading for Kikyo.

It rammed her and she was thrown against a tree. She only had a slither of consciousness.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said jumping to her. Kagome felt a pang seeing him go to her like that. Kagome got in front of Kikyo, her eyes trained on the demon and her bow in position.

"Inuyasha, go kill the demon. I'll watch over Kikyou." She said. Inuyasha seemed reluctant at first, but he nodded and turned around, running at the nekomanta.

This time the nekomanta hit him in the stomach scratching him badly in the stomach. And this one obviously had some type of poison claws like Sesshomaru, because a hole was already burning through his gut.

Kagome watched Inuyasha get swiped and see the hole start to form in his stomach. She gasped. Then she fired her arrow. Her arrow was soon engulfed in a bright pink light.

"InuYasha! Now use the adamant barrage!" (hehe) Kagome shouted as the arrow neared the unknowing nekomanta.

Inuyasha nodded and the whole Tetsusaiga started to turn into a huge looking diamond spear. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" He screamed, as the arrow hit and so did the spears. The nekomanta demon was no more.

Then everything started to get blurry. Inuyasha blacked out.

Kagome ran forward and let Inuyasha fall on her body , then she loaded him and the others on to Kirarra. _I've got to get to a village or hut quick! _Kagome thought as she helped Shippo on Kirarra.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later, Kagome had found an abandoned hut, that she dragged Inuyasha into, and woke up the others.

They all woke up unaware of what happened and in need of an explanation. So Kagome told them, blah,blah ,blah.

You get the point! Anyway, hours later Inuyasha still hadn't woken up. _The poison must really be getting to him, since he hasn't woke up yet._ Kagome thought, as she put a wet cloth on his forehead.

Inuyasha felt something cold go on his head. He slowly opened his eyes to make out a blurry vision of someone with long black hair sitting next to him.

"Ka..go...me?" He croaked out. Kagome looked down at him and smiled. "Who'd ya think it was Kikyou?" She said. Inuyasha scoffed and turned more to look at her.

"I... really need to...talk to you." He said. Kagome could already guess what this would be about. "Inuyasha just drop it. You need to rest now." She said.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but fell right back asleep.

Kagome looked down at him. "Just give it up Inuyasha." She said, one tear falling down onto Inuyasha's face. "Just give it up."

_**And that's the end of this chapter. My hands hurt! Anyway, read and review. Remember at least 6 more reviews or I wont update again! Well, quickly anyway. It's like 10:44 right now. I so just want to read fanfics for the rest of the night. Hope you guys are likin' this so far! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled : Naraku's Schemes and Kagome's Date**_

_**p.s. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Naraku Schemes And Kagome's Date

_**Thanx for the reviews. 3**__**rd**__** chapter and I already have like 18 reviews. That's great! I love writing. I wont have **__**Sesshy**__** and Inuyasha sing the Sailor Moon theme song this time. (**__**Awww**__**c'mon**__**!) Yeah but I got stuff to do! Hey while still in the making of this fic, Im going to make an Inuyasha idol! When it comes hope u like it! On with the fic!**_

_**Naraku's**__** Schemes and Kagome's Date**_

"Byakuya, come." Naraku said, fingering the semi-complete Shikon No Tama.

"Yeah Naraku?" Byakuya said, stepping out of the shadows. "How do you do that? I cant even do that!" Naraku said.

Byakuya shrugged. "Who knows." He said. Naraku rolled his blood red eyes.

"Okay, I have a job for you. Ku Ku Ku." Naraku laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Byakuya said, rasing an eyebrow.

"My plan! It's so evil it's funny!" Naraku said, with tears coming out of his eyes. Naraku stopped laughing finally. "Whew. Haven't done that in a long time. Anyway, I want you to see if what I've found out is true. I want you to see if if Inuyasha's wench really did leave for 2 years."

Byakuya stared at him and started laughing. "Ya mean, 2 years have passed and you're just now noticing that the girl wasn't there?!" He said in between laughs.

Naraku's face turned as red as his eyes. "Shut up! I know that she's back now. She plays a big role in completing the Shikon No Tama."

"So, when do I head out?" Byakuya said, sitting down.

"Oh, not at least 2 chapters from now. I've done stage 1 of my plan already. In the meantime, sit here and drink sake with me." Naraku said, handing Byakuya the bottle.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome,Inuyasha,Kikyou,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo all sat in Kaede's hut. It's been 3 days since the demon attack. Everyone was healing fine. Kikyou had been cracked a small bit when she was thrown into that tree, but other than that everyone was pretty good.

"I wonder why all the demon's would attack randomly like that." Miroku said, sipping some tea. Everyone nodded.

"I think that this had something to do with Naraku." Sango said. Everyone nodded again. "But why would he just send demons randomly like that? There has to be something bigger to it." Kagome said. Everyone agreed with her. "But what would that be?" Inuyasha said, not looking at anyone.

"It has to be the Jewel Shards. Reincarnation, did you not say that you have one with you as well?" Kikyou said.

Kagome scowled. "It's Kagome claypot. And yes, I do. But, While we both have shards, why would he only go after you?"

"It's obvious. Because I hold more power." Kikyou said in a superior-like way.

Kagome hopped up. Her hands were balled into fists. Everyone was surprised at the sudden action. Inuyasha watched on,ready to stop both of them from doing anything foolish.

"Dead Bitch!" Kagome said, lunging at Kikyou and slapping the crap out of her. Inuyasha had grabbed her quickly afterward.

"Put me down, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, pounding on Inuyasha's back. Kikyou however, wasn't her usual calm self. She had got behind Kagome and pulled a blade out of her haori sleeve. Now the cold piece of steel was to Kagome's neck.

"Listen here Reincarnation. If you ever try something as foolish as that again, I will not spare you're life." She said. Inuyasha gasped. "Kikyou! Get away from Kagome with that!" He said holding Kagome's waist tighter. (For the record folks, Kagome is being held by Inuyasha like you would a wet towel. You have it by the middle and it's dangling. So ya.)

"Sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha did a face plant on the ground. When he fell, his grip loosened around her waist. She got up and stomped out the door. Everyone was shocked. Did that really just happen?

Kagome walked through the forest. Intent on making it to the well. Then she saw it. Goshinboku. She just had to stop to look at it.

"This is where I first met Inuyasha. This is where I first realized that I loved him." Kagome said, staring at the tree.

Inuyasha was steady on Kagome's trail. He was right behind her. He noticed she had stopped in front of the Goshinboku. He watched her from behind a tree.

"This is where I first met Inuyasha. This is where I first realized I loved him." Kagome said, staring at the tree sadly.

Inuyasha gasped. _She loved me? But now she hates me? I wanna tell her how __**I **__feel so badly. But it's my fault. I technically replaced her with Kikyou. _Inuyasha thought, as he continued to watch her.

Kagome sighed and heard something. She quickly whipped around. "Who's there!?" She said, in an angry and shaky voice.

Inuyasha hopped out of a tree, and landed in front of her. "It's only me." He said.

Kagome now had a pained and angry expression on her face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be tending to you're precious Kikyou's face?" She spat out.

"Kagome, you didn't have to do that." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt a stinging behind her eyes. He cared for Kikyou more than he ever could her.

"Inuyasha. Did you not here what she said to me?! How she addressed me?! I shouldn't have to be treated like that from anyone!" She screamed.

"Kagome I-

"No! I dont wanna hear it! Inuyasha, 2 years ago you would've beat the living daylight's out of anyone who _dared_ do that to me. What happened? Have I stopped meaning something to you that much? That my safety is unimportant as well?!" She said, her tears flowing freely down her face.

"Kagome! Of course you mean something to me! I just-

"You just didn't wanna hurt Kikyou right? Her safety is more important above all things in your life. Im second-best to her. Right? Then again, like you said '_who wants a copy when you can have the real thing.' _Eh, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, smiling bitterly.

"Kagome you're wrong! You're not-"

"Im not wrong about a _**damn**_thing, InuYasha! The only thing I was ever wrong about was _you._" Kagome said, turning around and running towards the well.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said, bending his knees to go chase after her, when a certain dead person called his name.

"InuYasha. Let my copy go. We will return to my sister's hut." Kikyou said, turning around and walking back towards the village.

Inuyasha hesitated, but then he followed after her, silently cursing his luck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome laid in her bed, in her time. 2 days had passed since she yelled at Inuyasha.

She stayed in her room most of the time. She only went out to bathe,eat,and go to school. She was angry and depressed. Inuyasha hardly had anything to say to Kikyou about the incident. All he did was say 'you didn't have to do that' to her. It was so wrong. 2 years ago when Kikyou tried to kill her, Inuyasha was almost ready to kill _her._ (Her meaning Kikyou.)

Kagome sighed and turned over. "Kagome! You're friends are here!" Kagome's mother said.

And as soon as she did, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came bursting into her room.

"Kagome! You've done nothing but sit in you're room all day! We're so taking you shopping." Yuka said, pulling Kagome off her bed.

"Guys! I dont wanna go! I just wanna sit here." Kagome whined.

"YOU'RE GOING!" They all shouted at her. Kagome flinched then sighed. "Okay, fine. But I wont like it." Kagome said. All three girls squealed and rushed her out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the mall, the girls went to numerous stores including Rainbow, Hot Topic, and Dot.

Now they all settled in the food court with almost 20 bags of clothes and other crap, waiting to order.

"So Kagome, what are you gonna do after graduation?" Ayumi said sipping a drink.

"I dont know. I think I might live in the states." Kagome said. _Or the Sengoku Jiidai._ She thought.

"Im gonna be a doctor." Yuka said, as a dark-haired waiter came up to them.

"Hello ladies, may I take you're order?" He said. Eri spoke for all four of them. "We'll have burgers." She said.

"Anything else with that?" He asked. "Um yea, I want a milkshake." Kagome said.

"So that's one milkshake on me." He said, winking at Kagome. Kagome blushed.

"Uh, thank you. What's you're name?" She asked. He smiled. "It's Ikete. You?" Ikete asked.

"Im Kagome." Ikete leaned closer. "Well Kagome, would you like to see a movie with me Saturday night?"

"Well I.." Then the thought of Inuyasha popped in her head. She smiled again.

"I'd be glad to." Kagome said writing her number and address on a napkin. Then she gave it to Ikete.

"I'll see ya at eight." He said, putting his hand to his forehead in a salutation type way and walking away.

_**Well that's it for this chapter. I dont have much to say except My hands hurt! I better get six or more reviews or u know the consequences! Well keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Kagome's Date Part 2 **_

_**p.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	5. Kagome's Date Part II

_**Hey guys! You've made me a very happy girl. 27 reviews. Now that's real good, considering this is only the beginning. Like frickin' seriously. Anyway, I dont have much to say except, on with the fic!**_

_**Kagome's Date Part II **_

Inuyasha once again sat in the Goshinboku. He sighed. Kagome had left and hadn't come back yet. He wondered if she would come back at all, after what happened. If Kikyou hadn't made him come back to the village, he probably would've hopped in the well right after her.

Inuyasha reached inside his haori and pulled out a locket. He opened it and saw the picture that was taken 2 years ago. Him and Kagome both had angry expressions. They had been yelling at each other inside a picture-booth, when Souta decided to have some fun and put in quarter. Inuyasha had went berserk.

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "Kagome..." He said. He sighed again. He missed her so much. He'd go nuts if he weren't able to see her soon. And I mean, very soon.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said from the ground. Inuyasha looked down at him. "What?" He hissed.

"When are you going to go get Kagome?" He said. Inuyasha growled. "Im not. The wench will come back when she wants."

Shippo shook his head. "You'll never learn." He said. "What was that, runt?" Inuyasha said, hopping out of the tree and landing right in front of Shippo. Shippo screamed and ran.

Inuyasha watched Shippo's quickly disappearing form for a couple of seconds, before plopping down on the ground. _Kagome when will you come back to me?_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing her hair repeatedly.

"Souta! Go get my purse, Ikete's gonna be here any minute!" Kagome said, rushing out the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Souta grumbled something about annoying older sisters and boys, then went to go get Kagome's purse.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her outfit was a black mini-skirt and a blue long-sleeved blouse.

"Here's you're purse sis." Souta said dropping the light bag on her bed, and then dropping himself on it.

"Sis? Why do you look so sad?" He said. Kagome turned around with the best fake smile she could muster.

"Im not sad. Really. I was just thinking." She said. _About Inuyasha. _She added silently in her mind.

Souta seemed wary to drop the subject, but he did. "Are you ever gonna go back to the Sengoku Jiidai again, sis?"

Kagome had been pondering that thought for a while as well. Should she still go back? She still wanted to be near Inuyasha. Even though she said she hated him, she wasn't sure if she really meant it. She wanted to see him. No scratch that, _needed _to see him.

"Uh, yeah. Soon. Real soon." She said continuing to prep herself. (Don't get mad at me people, I dont know what you do before a date! I've never even been on one.)

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

Kagome rushed over to her bed and grabbed her purse. "Souta! Go tell Ikete I'll be right down!" She said, zooming across the room, gathering more things. Souta nodded and ran downstairs.

He opened the door and let Ikete in. "Hi there! Im Souta, Kagome's little brother. She'll be down in a minute." He said, gesturing for Ikete to sit down.

Ikete smiled and did so. "So, how long did you're sister say she would be?" He said, shaking a piece of his jet-black hair out of his face. (FYI. Ikete's like really cute. His hair is long but not as long as Inuyasha's. It's like Koga's length. And he wears it the same style as Koga too.)

"Not long at all." Kagome said from the stairs. Ikete stood up. "Kagome, you look great!" He said. Kagome smiled. "You dont look bad yourself, Ikete." She said.

Ikete smiled at her and held out his hand. Kagome took his hand and they both were on they're on their way out the door.

"Souta! Tell mom I should be back around midnight!" She said.

Kagome and Ikete were soon in Ikete's car and driving down the street. "So where we goin'?" Kagome asked, rolling down the window.

"I thought we might have dinner and then catch a movie. That alright with you?" Ikete said, pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

"Um, yeah. It's alright." Kagome said, getting out of the car and walking into the restaurant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do ya mean she's on a date?!" Inuyasha shouted at Souta.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She went on a date with a guy she met. She should be back in a couple of hours though." Souta said, looking up from his magazine.

"Im gonna go get her." Inuyasha said, ready to storm his way out of the door, when Souta stopped him. "Wait! Inuyasha, Kagome wouldnt like it very much if you were to interrupt her while she's with someone." He said. Inuyasha thought for a moment. _Did I make her hate me that much? So much that she'd rather be with someone else? _He thought. "I gotta go." He said, running out the door.

Kagome sat in the movie theater waiting for the previews to start. They had just finished eating dinner, and now they were getting comfortable.

"So you think this movie will be good?" Ikete said, sipping on his drink.

"I hope so. I've been wanting to see it for a long time." Kagome said. The movie they were gonna see was Set It Off. (Yea, i know old, but the show is frickin' staged in the 90's anyway.)

Ikete nodded. "I'll be right back Im gonna go get some popcorn." Ikete said, getting up. Kagome nodded and sat back. She looked ahead and thought she saw something silver, but quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"Having fun, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome jumped. She slowly turned around to see Inuyasha dressed in modern clothes. He was wearing a white wife beater, red jeans that had a chain on them, white gym shoes, and a red bandanna covering his ears.

"How did you..." Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha looked hot! "Souta." He answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome whispered furiously. The movie was starting. "Im here to take you back to my time, what do ya think?" Inuyasha said in an isn't-obvious- kind of voice.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and saw that Ikete was coming back. "Inuyasha! I'll deal with you later! Just sit back two rows!" Kagome said, as Ikete was coming closer. "Hurry!!" She said. Inuyasha seemed reluctant at first, but hopped back 2 rows so fast she almost didn't see him do it.

"Kagome, I didn't know what kind of candy you would want, so I just grabbed a snickers. That okay?" Ikete said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh it's fine." She said, taking the candy from him. Kagome looked back again. Inuyasha seemed to just be lounging in his seat. She noticed that he'd look back every 5 minutes or so.

The movie went on and it was towards the end when all 4 of them die. Kagome was starting to get bored with the movie. Ikete seemed really into it.

"Ohmigod, Kagome look! They shot Cleo!" He whispered. Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I see Ikete." She said, yawning. Ikete put his arm around her and Kagome smiled. They both leaned in when...

Thump!

A piece of popcorn bounced off both their heads. Ikete looked around him, while Kagome looked back. Inuyasha sat looking innocent. Just sitting there whistling. Since when could he whistle? He caught Kagome's eye and smirked. Kagome scowled.

Soon enough, the movie was over and Ikete and Kagome were walking in the food area around the theater. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when an arm shot out form the shadows and grabbed her. Kagome tried to scream but they covered her mouth. She squirmed trying to get free.

"Calm down, wench." Inuyasha said, releasing her. Kagome turned around, fuming. Her aura glowed a flaming red. Not to mention. Her face was red with anger as well. "Inuyasha..." She said. Inuyasha prepared for the worst.

_**Well that's another chapter done. I've been writing since 7:00. It's like 8:21 now. That was quick. Anyway read and review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Why Do You Care? **_

_**p.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	6. Why Do You Care?

_**Hey people. Um, okay I just got this major flame yesterday, from this son of a bitch named Flame Rising. Anybody know the bastard? Personally i think that their probably a 40-year old that lives with his mother. **__**Hehe.**__** Anyway, so im pretty damn mad right now, so if u see a lot of temper tantrums or Kikyou **__**bashings**__**, that's just the writer expressing how she feels. I might have a good song for this chapter. Keyword: Might. **_

_**Why Do You Care?**_

Kagome fumed. Inuyasha flinched under her intense glare.

"Inuyasha..." She started. Inuyasha prepared to get sat. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! You ruined my date!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and feh'd. "You dont need to be with some weak ningen. He can't protect you and-

"Oh and you can!?" Kagome screamed, as she walked closer to him. "If I recall, 2 years ago you told Kikyou that you would protect her! Why do you even care?! Come on! Answer me, why the hell do you care?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha flattened his ears beneath his bandanna. "I-I" He said, but it just wouldnt come out. But boy, was it coming out on the inside. _Oh I dont know... how about because I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! AND AGAIN, I LOVE YOU! _Inuyasha thought.

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, tapping her foot impatiently. "I-I-I" Inuyasha said, again triple the stutter.

"Ya know what, you're pathetic. Im going. Ikete's probably looking for me by now." Kagome said, walking away from him.

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat. He just couldn't tell her. Of course, he would some day but now his mouth didn't agree with his mind. (?)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked back into the open space of the theater to see Ikete walking around and calling her name.

"Ikete. Im right here." Kagome said, tapping Ikete on the shoulder. He quickly whipped around, but when he saw it was her,he smiled.

"Kagome. Where'd you go? I got worried." Ikete said, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, I went to the bathroom. What _do _they put in that popcorn?" Kagome said, jokingly.

"Oh well okay then. Hey, you wanna go out somewhere on next Saturday?" Ikete asked.

"Um, sure. I'll let you know if something comes up." Kagome said, putting her head on his shoulder and smiling.

"Well, I'll just take you home for right now." Ikete said. Kagome nodded.

15 minutes later, Kagome was at home. Ikete opened her car door and held out his hand. Kagome gladly excepted and they walked to her doorstep.

"Well, I'll um see you later."

"Uh, ya, so yeah, bye."

"Yup, I'll be seeing ya."

"Mhm. I'll see you soon enough."

"Ahuh, so goodnight-

But Kagome never finished, for Ikete captured her lips in a chaste kiss. About a good 6 minutes later, they stopped. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Well, see ya." Kagome said, getting her keys out of her purse.

Ikete blushed too. "Uh, yeah. I'll see ya next week?" He said. Kagome nodded. Ikete walked down the shrine steps and got in his car, and with that he drove away.

Kagome looked at the clock and noticed, it was 12 minutes after midnight. She yawned and made her way upstairs.

She opened the door, and saw Inuyasha sitting Indian-style on her bed. Kagome only scowled, while he opened one eye.

" What are you still doing here?" Kagome said, setting her purse and other crap down.

"Im here to take you back to my time. What do ya think?" (I swear I use 'ya' to much.) Kagome rolled her eyes, then sighed.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in the morning." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked surprised. "You sure? I-

"Im sure. Just.. go." Kagome cut him off. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the window. He turned around. "I saw you and that guy. Just now, I mean." He said. His voice sounded hurt.

"Yeah,so what?" Kagome said, plopping down on her bed. "It's perfectly normal for girl's my age in this time to go out on dates and kiss afterwards."

"Yea, whatever. Just why do you feel you need to do that, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, not facing her the whole time. Just staring out the window.

"Inuyasha, what kind of question is that?! Everybody needs somebody! No one can be alone for so long.Think about it. Miroku has Sango. You have Kikyou. Where the hell does that leave me?" She said, saying her last question quietly.

"I dont have anyone." Kagome said, sitting up more on her bed.

"That's not true." Inuyasha said, now sitting on the windowsill. Kagome looked up at him.

"You have... me." He said, before hopping off the ledge and running to the well-house. Kagome went to the windowsill where he was sitting.

"What did he mean by that?" Kagome asked herself aloud. She thought about it all night, even after she went to sleep. All she could think or dream about was,whether or not what Inuyasha said was true.

should so end it right here- but nah. Too short. I got more drama too.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had returned to the Sengoku Jiidai earlier that morning. Everyone had greeted her the usual way. Sango hugs. Shippo tackles. Miroku gropes. Kikyo stares coldly. And Inuyasha nods.

Now the group were just settling in an inn that Miroku had scammed.

"So is everyone enjoying the food?" Miroku asked. Everyone nodded except Inuyasha. Who mumbled something like 'fake lecherous monk'.

Kagome suddenly stood up and walked out of the door. Everyone stared after her.

"What's up with Kagome?" Shippo said, rolling on his stomach.

Everyone sent an accusing glare towards Inuyasha. "What?! I didn't do anything to her."

"Riiight." Sango said, continuing to eat her rice-ball. Inuyasha fumed and walked out of the door. Kikyou silently fumed at Inuyasha going to her copy.

Kagome sat next to a small stream, dipping her hand in the continuously in the flowing water every couple of seconds. Her mind was still preoccupied with what Inuyasha said to her last night. _You have... me. _Just what the heck does that mean? He must've meant only as a friend. Yeah that's it. A friend. Unfortunately for her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice said from a tree. Kagome looked up and he was sitting leisurely on a branch.

"Yeah? What do ya want?" Kagome said, now looking back at the water.

"Is something wrong?" He said. Kagome sighed. "What did you mean last night? When you said I wasn't alone?" She asked.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. At least she still wasn't mad at him for ruining her 'date'. Whatever that is.

"I meant, that I- I- I care." He said. _Well that's a start. _Inuyasha thought.

"Oh. Did you mean it in another way?"Kagome said. Inuyasha hesitated. Then he spoke again.

"Kinda." He said.

Kagome stood up,looking at him now. "But why?!" She said angrily. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"You know that it's too late for us! I waited for you for too long! You and I both know that." She said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, hopping down from the tree and landing in front of her.

"I cant help it! I care,there's nothing I can do about it!" He yelled.

Kagome put up her hand. "Just stop now, Inuyasha. You're just reopening old wounds." She said, sitting on the ground again.

"Kagome! Why do you keep avoiding me?! You cant just walk away from love!" Inuyasha blurted out. He hadn't noticed what he said until Kagome had looked at him shocked.

She turned her back to him. "You're wrong. I did a long time ago. I used to love you. Keywords: _Used To._ You never loved me as more than a friend. And a friend alone. The only one you could _ever_ love, is Kikyou." Kagome said.

Inuyasha wanted to scream, shout, do whatever! Anything to tell her that she was wrong. He _did _love her. He just hadn't realized it till the moment she left. But his lips just wouldnt comply to say so.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha. Just go. I need to be alone." She said.

Inuyasha wanted to stay with her so badly. "But I-

"_**Just go!!!!" **_

She screamed at him. Inuyasha was hurt at the angry tone of her voice. But he still went away. He walked away from her. Regretting every minute of it.

_**And that's the end of another chapter. Remember, help me and thousands of other of people get Flame Rising and all his other accounts banned from He flames innocent writers for the hell of it! And when you block one account, he flames you from one of his other 24 accounts! Get him the hell out of here! Oh and if you want to see the big and dumb ass flame, go to my review page for this story and my 'Ten Ways To Know That You Watch InuYasha Too Much' list he'll be there too!! Oh go to part 2 by the way. Anyway, read and review. Ya know what, I dont even know why I put 'read and review' I mean if you reading this nine times out of ten you're read the whole chapter. Sorry that's just my temper and common sense talking. Anyway, ya, review! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Will You Ever Come Back To Me?' Entitled: Ignoring Me.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	7. Ignoring Me

_**Hey guys! Well here's the 7**__**th**__** chapter. Oh and on 11/8/07 my brother Hitachi's **__**homeboy**__**, will **__**officially**__** be able to post stories. He's a **__**humorous**__**Naruto author people. He's a huge fan of crossovers. So keep a lookout for him. Naruto lovers especially! **_

_**On with the fic! **_

_**Ignore Me**_

Kagome sat at a river. It's been two days since she yelled at Inuyasha. Kagome dipped a cloth into the water. Then she placed the cloth on her neck. Very close to her shoulder. _Damn, it hurts. Why has this been happening so often?_ The part of her flesh that she put the cloth on was a glowing red.

Kagome didn't dare tell the others. They would worry a lot. And a lot of worrying equals a lot of protection. A lot of protection equals something that she despised. Lack of privacy. 

Kagome slowly walked back to camp. Her and Inuyasha hadn't spoke those whole two days. Only when it was absolutely necessary.

"Kagome?" Sango said. Kagome looked up and realized she was back at camp.

"Huh? Oh, hi Sango." Kagome said, sitting down next to Shippo.

"You alright?" Sango said. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Oh, Im fine Sango. I was just... thinking." _About Inuyasha._ She added silently in her head.

"Oh, well okay then." Sango said, getting up to stir the ramen. She had actually decided to cook breakfast today, because she claimed that Kagome needed a rest.

"Kagome?" Shippo said. Kagome looked down at him. "Are you and Inuyasha fighting again?" He asked. A glimpse of sadness flickered threw Kagome's eyes, but it was soon replaced with the usual phony happiness.

"Um, no not really." Kagome said. Shippo seemed satisfied with that and hopped off to go bug Miroku. Again. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Her eyes were filled with sadness and longing. Inuyasha met her gaze for a moment, with the exact same look, but then he turned his attention back to Kikyou.

_Ugh! Kagome what are you thinking?! You cant look at him like that! Kikyou practically owns him! His heart, there's no room for me. I cant fall in love with him again!_ Kagome thought rapidly, shaking her head all the while. But the real question was, did she ever fall out of love with him?

333Inuyasha POV333

Man I wish Kikyou would SHUT THE HELL UP! Right now, she was busy ranting about the importance of certain herbs and other crap.

_Kagome..._

I look over to her and she's shaking her head like she's trying to get something out of her hair. What the hell is wrong with her? Anyway, even in that weird ass position, she still looks stunning.

All of a sudden she stops and looks up at me. I see that same sadness in her eyes that I saw yesterday. Im frickin' pissed that she hasn't talked to me in the past couple of days. And why is she making frequent stops at the river? She doesn't usually bathe everyday, when she's here.

Kikyou.. Please. Just SHUT THE HELL UP!! Oh Kami, if this goes on for too much longer I might help her find 'peace' myself.

333Regualar POV333

Kagome watched Inuyasha sigh and run his hands through his hair exasperatedly numerous times. What the heck is wrong with him? Kagome got up to go check on the ramen. It was done.

"Good job, Sango." Kagome said, handing everyone their food saying things like 'Enjoy' and 'eat up'. That is,except when she gave Inuyasha his food. She was completely silent. And she looked away from him. Inuyasha growled. He was sick and tired of Kagome ignoring him or avoiding him.

"Kagome?" He said. Nothing. "Kagome?" Nothing. "Kagome!" He yelled.

She looked up at him. "What?" She said, irritably. Inuyasha growled. "Don't ignore me, wench." He said. Kagome silently fumed. But all she did was merely look at him blankly as if to say 'why shouldn't I?'. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome you-

But Inuyasha was cut off when Kikyou called him. "Inuyasha. Stop senselessly arguing with my copy. Come and sit next to me."

Inuyasha growled, but obliged. Kagome stared at his back longingly. But then she smacked herself upside the head for even beginning to wish that he would care for her like that.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then stiffened. His hand automatically went to the hilt of Tetsuaiga. Everyone looked up.

Then they saw it. Byakuya's eye. Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha gasped.

"Um, guys, what is that thing? I mean, who's is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smacked himself on the forehead. Kagome hadn't been there a year ago when Byakuya was created. That was the first year she was gone.

"It's Byakuya's eye. He's Naraku's latest incarnation." (Okay if u dont know who Byakuya is, I suggest u read manga spoilers from the following sites. adinuyasha. That's all I know if for now!)

Kagome nodded. Then a young man on an origami crane landed in front of them.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga and turned to Byakuya. "What the hell are you doing here bastard?!" He yelled.

Byakuya made his eye go back inside the hole. (Eww!) Then he smirked. "Im here to confirm something." He said, locking his gaze on Kagome. Kagome looked at him too. Then she felt a sharp pain near her neck and shoulder area.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shrieked in pain. She fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, having her sit up a bit. She was just barely conscious. She was panting heavily.

"What did you do to Kagome?!" Sango yelled, ready to throw the hiraikotsu. Everyone else, except Kikyou of course, got their weapons ready as well.

"Ahh. So it's true. That miko hasn't been here in two years." Byakuya said, grinning like an idiot.

"So what if she wasn't?! Just what the hell did you do to her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Byakuya smirked. "Fine. I shall tell you. A couple of days ago, when that horde of demons were sent to attack you, Naraku had something planned. He knew Kagome would be the main one to come in contact with you while you were poisoned, Inuyasha."

"Okay? And? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Inuyasha yelled, fighting the urge to rip Byakuya's throat out and feed it to Kirarra.

"Well, I recall her letting you're comatose body fall on her shoulder/neck area."

"What.. are you saying?" Kagome said, weakly. "Im saying, miko, that you're poisoned as well. Except you just wont die. We have something better in store for you. Oh so much better."

"Wait! How come this poison will only affect Kagome as bad? Inuyasha should be suffering the same thing." Miroku said.

"Usually yes." Byakuya calmly said. "But, in this case, it'd only affect a full human miko or priest as badly." He said. "Especially one that can sense the shards." He added, darkly.

Kagome sat up as best she could and aimed her bow and and arrow at him. "What do you want with me you sicko?" She said ready to shoot.

Byakuya stayed as calm as ever. When on the inside he was screaming for his mommy. Who technically is Naraku. (Shudders.)

"Miko, you'll see in due time. In due time." He said, getting back on his crane.

"Die!" Kagome said, letting her arrow go. Her arrow emitted her bright pink aura. But it was only a fragment of her usual power. The arrow burned Byakuya's cheek slightly.

Everyone looked at Kagome with questioning glances. She looked down at her bow. What happened to her power?

Byakuya laughed. "It's really working now. Naraku is a frickin' genius!"

Inuyasha let Sango support Kagome's body. "Byakuya you bastard! You and Naraku can go to hell! Kaze no Kizu!" Byakuya narrowly dodged the large blast. It did destroy half of his paper crane, though. Byakuya looked at the burned off piece.

"Bastard." He said, before lopsidedly taking off into the sky.

" In due time you'll find out what's wrong with you're miko!" He shouted. "In due time."

_**Well that's the end of this chapter. I wonder if that's a cliffhanger. Anyway, Kagome's poisoned state will be fully explained in later chapters. It's probably a couple of things you're wondering, too. So ya review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled : Don't Do This To Me! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Dont Do This To Me!

_**Hey guys! It is so hard to type while eating. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! **__**Oooh**__** this is gonna be so much fun! Im so happy **__**i'll**__** do a skit! **_

_**Inu**__**: Kagome you smell like ass! Go take a bath!**_

_**Kagz**__**: Inuyasha! Sit!**_

_**-Nothing happens- **_

_**Inu: What the fuck? **_

_**-grope- **_

_**-smack- **_

_**Kagz: **__**Hentai**___

_**Miroku: I cant help it it's the hand! It's cursed! **_

_**San: KOHAKU!! **_

_**Kagz and Inu: What the hell r u screaming about? **__**Kohaku**__** died 2 years ago. **_

_**San: KOHAKU!!**_

_**-silence- **_

_**San: KOHA- **_

_**Roku**____**And...Wind**__** Tunnel! **_

_**-Sango **__**get's**__** sucked into **__**windtunnel.**__**- **_

_**GASP!**_

_**Me: And that's it! Will Sango live? I doubt it! **__**Toon**__** in next time to... Hey wait a minute?! Who the hell r u? **__**Windscar**__**? What the hell... is... a... AHHH!**_

_**On with the fic! **_

_**Don't Do This To Me!**_

Naraku sat in a his large dungeon. He was smirking more than ever.

"Byakuya come." He said. Byakuya stepped out of the shadows. "I want a new crane!" He whined.

Naraku sighed. "Look the budget is low. Anyway, now back to our plan. You did good getting Inuyasha's wench wondering about her poisoned state."

Byakuya smirked. "Nothing to it. But, what is the full power of you're poison?"

Naraku laughed maniacally. "Ahh, you see that poison creates a mark on her neck. That mark allows us to have full control of her body and powers."

Byakuya smirked. "I see what you're getting at! But with that awful, disgusting, foul-mouthed, stinky, half-breed there, what can we really do?" He asked.

Naraku growled. "You're forgetting Im also a hanyou fro the moment. Anyway, that's where bigger things come into motion."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I mean my dear friend, that we break the whole group apart. If you know what I mean." He said.

"Im starting to get it. Okay, explain more." Byakuya said, sitting down and grabbing a sake bottle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you guys think is up with that mark on Kagome's neck?" Sango said, feeding the fire.

"I've heard of something like this before. It's more of a curse than a poisoned state. Of course, they go through the poisoned state, but once that mark is able to see clearly, it will turn into a curse." Miroku said.

Everyone nodded waiting for him to go on. "It will completely drain any being who isn't powerful enough to overcome it. Any spiritual being, that is. Like a monk or priestess. And it if it was placed with a specific purpose, than that person will be controlled by the mark." He said.

Inuyasha growled. "So, is there anyway to remove it?" He said.

Miroku nodded his head sadly. "Only two. One, would be kill the caster, who in this case is Naraku. Two would be break free from the spell with you're own will and spiritual power. But no one has ever been able to do it before." He said, saying the last part quietly.

Everyone except Kikyou, who could care less about Kagome's fate, nodded.

"What's the name of this curse, houshi-sama?" Kikyou asked.

"There's no official name for it. But, the said nickname is Seriyoku." (Seriyoku energy/chi.)

"Did Kagome-chan say when she'd be back?" Sango asked. Kagome had told them she was going to the river, shortly after Byakuya left. It's been 2 hours now, since she's been gone.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Im going to look for her." He said, walking away.

"Inuyasha. Why do you insist on going to my reincarnation?" Kikyou said, the jealousy and hate obvious in her voice.

Inuyasha stopped and looked down. "Im sorry." He said, jumping up and hopping from treetop to treetop in search for Kagome.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Ahh, I get it now." Byakuya said. Naraku rejoiced. That was literally the 1,000,000,000, time that he told Byakuya his plan. He was another thousand away from absorbing him back into his body and making a smarter version of him.

"Finally!! Now, get ready, you'll be heading out in about 3 more chapters." Naraku said, getting ready for bed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha finally spotted Kagome sitting by a river that had a large sakura tree next to it.

He landed by her. He looked around and noticed that there was a few holes in some of the trees around her.

"Kagome you should really save you're energy. Were you trying to test yourself or something?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "I used a couple of my seriyoku blasts on the tree's to see if my power is waning. As you can see it is, because I usually would've broke the whole tree. Now, I only make dents in them."

Inuyasha nodded. He sat down. He was thinking when Kagome chuckled. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well, there's no need for you to fake you're pity. You and I both know that once they bleed me dry of my powers, you'll have no need for me. Kikyou can do even more than I usually do. You still have her to-

"Dammit Kagome! What make's you think this only about what you're powers can do for me and the others?!"

Kagome sat up more. "Wasn't that what it was about to begin with?! I collect the shards for you, you protect me while I do it, then I go back home with nothing in between!"

Inuyasha growled. "That's not true! It was at first, but things changed!" He yelled.

"Oh right, how could I forget? Kikyou replaces me for 2 years. Isn't that right?!" She yelled back at him.

"That's not what I meant Kagome, and you know it! You know that Im right here because I care!" He yelled.

"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it!" She yelled stepping closer to him.

"You call, sending me away for 2 years, treating me like dirt the first year that I was here, and having occasional midnight trips, when you thought I was sleep mind you, to Kikyou and toying with my emotions to no end, caring?!" Kagome screamed, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face.

"On top of which, you still cant even tell me _why _you care about me, Inuyasha." She said.

Inuyasha silently fumed. That's it! He walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome, I really thought you would've figured out by now, why I care about you. I really did." Inuyasha said, stepping closer to her and grabbing her by her wrists.

Kagome gasped. _What's he doing? I __cant.._Kagome tried to move back, but couldn't.

"Kagome, I care for you for so many reasons. You're brave, you accept me for me, and most of all..." He trailed off. Kagome stared into his big golden orbs, what was that look? Where had she seen that before?

"Inuyasha, what are-

But Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. She stood stock-still. Frozen. Her eyes wide with shock and surprise. Though somewhere deep beneath her hidden feelings she was jumping for joy.

Then it ended as quickly as it happened. "And most if all.. because, I love you." He said.

Kagome was still shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was, being held by her wrists due to Inuyasha, and him openly admitting his love to her. Wait. Was she still in that dream that happened a few weeks ago? Who knows.

"Kagome?" He said, loosening his grip on her wrists. Kagome slowly backed away.

"I.. cant... I...I don't... I dont love you." She said, her heart and soul were in blood-curling screaming agony. _No, that's not true. I do love him. I just cant afford to be betrayed again. I wont love him at all costs!_ She thought, backing away from him even more.

"W-what? Y-you dont? Kagome, I know what I did to you and all those other times but please, tell me that you were kidding. Tell me that you love me." Inuyasha said, his voice so full of hurt and sadness.

Kagome turned her back to him. "I... Im sorry. I... dont love you anymore Inuyasha. I...I gave you too many chances."

Kagome darted off into the forest. Smacking branches with her legs and arms all the while. Her face got scratched by a couple of tree branches but she kept running. She wouldn't stop. She _couldn't_ stop. Because if she did, she knew that she would go back to him. She'd go back and tell him something that she never wanted to admit to herself again. That she loves him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naraku looked in Kanna's mirror. He laughed evilly. "You see that Byakuya? That kind of thing will come in oh so handy when my plan goes into it's last phase." He said, pointing at the running Kagome and the other side of the mirror which had a sulking Inuyasha.

"I see. Very handy indeed." Byakuya said. Naraku laughed and sat leaned back against the wall of his room.

He looked at the mirror once more. "When the time comes Kagome and Inuyasha." He said laughing darkly. "When the time comes."

_**Creepy ending, huh? I know. But that's me for ya. Well, more fluff coming along with heartbreak, blood, and something else. Hmm... Anyway! Review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Mysterious Green Eyes: It Takes Over Now! Can you guess what it's about? I can! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	9. Mysterious Green Eyes:It Takes Over Now!

_**Hey guys! How's life **__**treatin**__**' ya? Anyway, so here's the 8**__**th**__** chapter. Um, right now Im going to say that this story will only be about 15 or more chapters. How do you feel about that? Hmm... Anyway, I don't really have much to say except HELP ME BRING FLAME-RISING DOWN!! Thank you! **_

_**On with the fic!**_

_**Mysterious Green Eyes: It Takes Over Now! **_

Inuyasha sat leaning against the huge sakura tree Kagome left him at. He was wearing the most pitiful expression. His heart felt as if it had been sat 1,000,000,000 times. He felt like killing himself!

_Kagome... Did I really make you hate me that much? So much, that you would never love me in return? Why wont you come back to me? You keep running..._

Inuyasha got up and walked back towards camp. _She's already there anyway. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Byakuya. Come." Naraku said. Byakuya stepped out of the shadows.

Naraku growled. "Stop doing that!" He turned to Kanna's mirror. "You see that? It's time."

Byakuya frowned. "Already? I thought you said in 3 chapters?! It's only been 1!" He whined. Naraku waved at his hand at him. "Yes, I know what I said, but the authoress

changed her mind. I just got the memo this morning."

Byakuya sighed. "If you insist." He said. Byakuya closed his eyes and started to glow green. Then his eyes started to move around in the socket. His eyeball came out of the socket and was floating in front of him. _Come..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome finally stopped and rested against an oak tree. She was panting heavily. She had to be miles away from Inuyasha. She couldn't and shouldn't stay in this era too long. She had to go back to her time. She and her powers would be safer there.

Kagome walked a few more minutes before she stopped in front of a huge tree. From what the remainder of her spiritual power could see, it was another Tree of Ages.

Kagome let a sad smile cross her face. This other Tree of Ages reminded her of that time they had fought Menomaru. Her and Inuyasha had separated a short time then too. And of course, like this time, it was all because of Kikyou. (If u have no idea what Im referring to, check out the first movie.)

Kagome dwelled on her memories for a moment before she felt a sharp pain on her neck.

"AHH!" She screamed, falling to the ground. Kagome was trembling now. "AHHH!" Kagome screamed again. Her neck felt as if someone had set fire to it and was cutting it while her flesh burned.

"AHHH!" Kagome felt helpless. Her neck felt as if it was getting ready to tear away from her snd walk away. "Ahh!"She screamed again. The pain was getting more intense.

She didn't know what to do. There was no one there. She was alone and suffering. She felt as if she were dying. So she called that name. That name she had called so many names before, two years ago. The name of the person that meant more to her than anything...

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Sweat was pouring down her face now. Kagome moved her shirt over some and looked at her neck. Right there, where pale flesh used to be, was a small burnmark of a spider. Kagome gasped. Then she started to tremble more. Her eyes went from brown to green in an instant. '_SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!!_' Kagome thought frantically. Then she lost all sense of control. Even her thoughts. She couldn't think. Her mind was empty. Her glazed green eyes stared blankly ahead.

_Come..._

Kagome didn't hesitate at the command. She formed a cloud of her miko energy and flew threw the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Byakuya! The wench is here! Bring her to me." Naraku said, chuckling evilly.

Byakuya smirked and nodded. He came back a couple a of minutes later with Kagome by his side. Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her by her chin.

"Perfect. Not a speck of humanity or common sense left." He said, turning her head side to side. He stared into her glazed-over eyes.

"And what a pleasant job we did with her eyes." He said, now admiring her dark green eyes.

"Oh, I agree Naraku. We should send full darkness. Her soul that is. Right now her soul lies dormant. Let's get rid of it!"

Naraku sighed. "In due time, Byakuya. But for now, go have some 'fun' with Inuyasha and his friends."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango sat next to the fire. It was almost mid-night. They hadn't seen Inuyasha and Kagome for hours. Everyone had eaten already, and now they awaited Kagome and Inuyasha's return.

Inuyasha came walking out of the forest. He had a solemn expression.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up. "Yea?" He said.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku said. Inuyasha finally seems alert. He looked around his eyes tracing the area.

"You mean she never cam back here?!" Inuyasha said. He was sick with worry.

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but he was not able to.

BOOM!!

Everyone popped up, with their weapons ready. They all looked around. There was a big cloud of smoke where a couple of trees had been.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes to see through it all. "Who's there?!" It seems whoever this person was, they had temporarily disabled his sense of smell. So sniffing the person out was out of the question.

"Inuyasha. How nice it is that we meet again." Byakuya said, stepping out of the smoke.

"Byakuya, you bastard! Im going to kill you and  
Naraku for cursing Kagome!" Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tetsusiaga.

"Oh ho. The little hanyou's mad. Well, too bad for you because I wont be the one fighting today." He said calmly.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Miroku and Sango gasped.

"InuYasha, keep you're eyes open!" Miroku said. Inuyasha sent him a quizzical look. Miroku just looked at him knowingly.

"Oh, the monk and slayer have figured me out, eh? Well no more delays. Come to me!" Byakuya yelled.

Inuyasha stared on in wonderment. Then his eyes widened with shock. His heart stopped. He gasped. Whatever else shock-filled statement you can think of.

Kagome stood there. Her eyes completely green. She wore the entire priestess get-up. She had a katanna at her waist. And a bow and arrows were slung over her shoulder. Her face was void of any emotion.

Byakuya laughed. "Kagome! Kill Inuyasha! Use you're power!" He said.

Kagome lunged at Inuyasha. She unsheathed her katanna. Inuyasha was surprised to see the blade glow bright-blue.

Inuyasha dodged all of Kagome's hits. He got slightly burned on the on the arm when the tip of her blade touched him.

"Kagome stop! Come to you're senses!" He said, just barely missing a dagger that flew over his head.

Byakuya laughed. "It's no use! Her soul and memories lye dormant! We have full control of her powers!"

Kagome sent a huge wave of purifying energy at him. Inuyasha was blown against a tree.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Kagome had him against the tree and unable to move. The blade against his neck, with the purifying energy burning him every couple of seconds.

"Kagome cease what you are doing. We've done enough damage for today. Get one more good hit and stop." Byakuya said, amused.

Kagome obeyed and turned her blade around. Then she slammed the hilt of the sword into Inuyasha's ribcage. Hard. Inuyasha coughed up blood.

"Let us leave." Byakuya said. Kagome formed her cloud of miko energy and hopped on. Then Byakuya ran over and hopped on too.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, weakly.

"Suffer Inuyasha! Kagome is ours now, and we're not willing to give her up! Goodbye, _weakling_." Byakuya said, as he and Kagome took off into the sky.

_**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Im tired and my neck hurts! So I better get a lot of reviews! Anyway, keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Searching For You...**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. Searching For You

_**Hey guys! Wow, Im surprised. Tenth chapter and I have like 72 reviews. You guys are great! Warning: This will be one of those 'nothing' chapters. Not too much will happen, It might be less than a thousand words too . So,ya, that's it.**_

_**On with the fic! **_

_**Searching For You...**_

Naraku sat in his room inside his signature 'evil castle'. He chuckled evilly. In a short matter of time the Shikon No Tama would be complete. With the help of Inuyasha's controlled wench he would complete the Jewel sooner than expected.

"Byakuya." Naraku said. Byakuya, this time, came through the door of Naraku's room.

"Need something?" Byakuya said, leaning against the wall.

Naraku smirked. "Yea, actually. Bring me Inuyasha's wench." He said. 

"Sure thing." Byakuya said, as he walked out the door. Seconds later, he came back with a comatose Kagome.

"What the hell happened to her?" Naraku said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. She was staring at the wall earlier and I got sick of it so I knocked her out." He said.

"She didn't put up a fight?" Naraku said, shocked. Byakuya smirked. "What kind of fight can she put up if she her soul lies dormant? Even when she's physically awake, she's not all there. Ya know? She's like Kohaku. A puppet."

Naraku smiled evilly. "You've learned a lot, Byakuya. I don't regret giving you the power to control her as well as as me. You just don't have as much control."

Byakuya frowned and nodded. "Um, what did you want with her anyway?"

Naraku smiled a blood-curdling smile. "I just wanted to see her in this pitiful and defenseless state. It's fun too look at."

Byakuya nodded. "When do I get to kill Inuyasha?" He whined. Naraku sighed. "You will not be the one to kill Inuyasha." He said.

Byakuya cocked his head to the side. "Oh? Then who?" He said, disappointment and curiosity leaking through his voice.

"You will not be the one to kill Inuyasha, because the person that will kill him is Kagome."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and the others sat around the fire. Kikyou had been complaining all day long about why they were looking for Kagome. The others were just about ready to break her and use her ashes to help make fire.

"Why must we look for my foolish reincarnation?" Kikyou said. "Im still here to detect the shards of the Sacred Jewel."

Sango fumed. How dare she talk about Kagome like that! What was Inuyasha thinking staying with her?

Miroku was ready to use a sutra to send Kikyou to hell in the next couple of seconds.

Shippo wanted to crush her with his 'smashing top'.

Inuyasha wanted to break her and feed her ashes to Kirarra and any other demon willing to have a bite to eat.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes to deadly slits. "Why do I sense extremely angry auras around all of you?" She said.

Inuyasha growled quietly. He was a good 3 chapters away from killing her.

Sango cracked. "It's you ya dead bitch! We all want to help Kagome. You didn't have to come, you could've stayed at Kaede's village. But noooo, you wanted to come along so you could start bitching about coming later and about helping Kagome in general! Well this is the understatement of the year when I say 'shut the hell up no one cares about what you think of Kagome and that nobody likes you!'" Sango yelled, breathing hard.

Kikyou just sat there. "You're opinion of me matters not slayer. I think that my copy is incompetent and nothing will change that. I suggest you quiet down and continue to slap houshi-sama."

Sango was about to say something else when Inuyasha grunted. "Kikyou. Look, we need to think of away to get Kagome back in one piece. Now isn't the time to be arguing."

Kikyou seemed taken aback by Inuyasha's statement, but she dropped the subject and argument in general.

"Now, we know that Kagome's soul is dormant. This is a very strong curse at work. She seems to be able to access any power that even she hadn't discovered she had. I think that her soul might be in un-savable danger if we wait too long." Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "But, what kind of danger houshi-sama?"

Miroku coughed before speaking. "Well, there's a possibility that Kagome's soul will fade if she is left in her current state. She'll be a soulless creature. Kind of like Kikyou." He said. "Hey!" Kikyou said. "I have some of my soul." She said. Miroku coughed what sounded suspiciously like 'riiight.'

Inuyasha finally spoke. "So, if we dont break this soon, or if Kagome is unable to regain control of her soul, we cant help her?" He asked.

Miroku nodded sadly. "They have absolute full control of her soul. They control every existing thought,power she has, and emotion."

"Emotion?" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded. "Her pain, anger,sadness, even love, they can use that against her."

_Love..._ Inuyasha silently thought. _ Who can she love now? She hates me. _Inuyasha thought with a pang in his heart. It still hurt him badly that Kagome said she didn't love him. That in fact, she hated him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, stirring Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said. Miroku gave him a confuse look before speaking again.

"I said, that if there's anything that can probably awaken her soul, it has to be something that means a lot to her. Something to jog some feeling, or memory."

Everyone, except Kikyou, nodded. "Well, we head out tomorrow. Let's get some rest for tonight." Inuyasha said leaning against a tree. Everyone nodded and almost instantly fell asleep.

Inuyasha stared at the flickering flames of the fire. _Don't worry, Kagome. I promise, I will find you. _

_**Well that's it. More action, maybe next chapter. Im not entirely sure. As you can see it's not gonna be that easy to regain control of Kagome. So don't ask me to do it in like the next 2 chapters! Um, review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Eternal Darkness. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_

_**  
**_


	11. Eternal Darkness

_**Hey guys! It's like 10 minutes away from being noon. That was irrelevant. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys really wanna know what happens huh? Well ya wont know until like 5 or 8 chapters from now. And I understand that a lot of people want Kikyo or Kinky-ho as some call her, out of the picture, but she wont be until a good 2 or 3 chapters from now. I mean this only probably going to be 15 or 20 chapters long. So, ya. **_

_**On with the fic! **_

_**Eternal Darkness **_

Byakuya made his eye go back into the socket. He blinked a couple of times before turning around to face Naraku.

"Naraku. Did you realize that a certain claypot was traveling with Inuyasha?" He said.

Naraku shook his head. "She is? No wonder Inuyasha's wench left for so long."

Byakuya sat down, adjusting the his sword and gourd that lye on his back. "So, what do you suppose we do with her?" He said, fiddling with a strand of his black hair.

"Um, well, she's not too important. So, how about when they find us, we just kill her?" Naraku said, taking a sip of sake.

Byakuya shrugged. "Have it you're way." He said, taking the sake bottle from Naraku.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and the others were making another stop. They had been traveling for 3 days straight without stopping. It's been a week now since Kagome was taken under Naraku's control.

"Miroku. How long would it be before Kagome's soul is un-savable?" Inuyasha asked, closing his eyes and leaning against a tree.

"Hmm... I'd say about a month. Two months tops depending on the person." Miroku said, getting his hand slapped by Sango.

Inuyasha nodded. They had to hurry and get to her. But when they did, then what? She'll most likely be ordered to kill them all. Probably him first, all for Naraku's own enjoyment.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou said coldly. Inuyasha flinched at her tone. He slowly turned to her.

"I must now why you insist on going after my reincarnation. I am still here to detect the shards." Kikyou said, somewhat smugly.

Inuyasha inwardly growled. "Im finding her because... she needs help right now." He said. He still couldn't tell Kikyou his real reason. Because he loved her, is why he was trying to find her. He still felt pity towards Kikyou. She was a cold, lifeless, shell. He didn't care for her as a romantic interest anymore. Maybe a little as a friend though. But he was starting to doubt even that, lately.

"Why should you be the one to help her? Why not send the monk and slayer?" Kikyou said, an extremely angry aura rising around her.

Inuyasha sighed. _Deep breaths..._ He thought. "Kikyou. You and I both know that Sango and Miroku are incapable of going against Naraku,Byakuya, and possibly Kagome." He said, getting up and hopping in a tree.

Kikyou sat on the ground, fuming. She knew that Inuyasha had deep feelings for her copy. But Inuyasha was hers. No one else's. She wasn't sure if her copy felt the same way Inuyasha did, but she would not let her interfere. That's why she didn't want them to go after her copy. Kikyou already had a piece of Kagome's soul that kept her alive, so in Kikyou's opinion there's no need for her.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey Miroku, have you been able to sense Naraku's demonic aura lately?"Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "It shows up every now and again. Then it just disappears." He said.

Sango nodded. "Hey, where's Shippo?"

Miroku shrugged. "He's with Inuyasha and the claypot. I guess we should start heading back by now, huh?"

Sango nodded and they walked back towards the camp.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later, it was almost sundown and everyone was getting ready to feast on ramen. (hehe)

Suddenly, a tornado came out of nowhere and landed right in front of Inuyasha.

"Stupid wolf! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled, his hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt.

"Shut up mutt! Where's Kagome?! I smelled her scent a couple of weeks back and decided I'd drop by to see my woman." Kouga said.

Inuyasha growled. "She aint you're woman! And she's not here." He said.

Kouga growled. "Well, where is she muttface?" He said.

"Kagome has been taken over by Naraku and his incarnation Byakuya. They have complete control over her and we're trying to save before it's too late." Shippo said.

Inuyasha smacked him upside the head. "Stupid runt!" He yelled.

Kouga growled louder. "You incompetent mutt! Kagome is kidnapped now?! Im so out of here!" He said, running off in his tornado thingy.

Everyone sighed, and got ready to eat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome POV

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Where am I? Why's it so dark? I cant see anything. What happened to me? It's like Im sleeping or something. _

_Where is everyone? Am I alone? What's this horrible pain Im feeling? _

_Im afraid. Did everyone abandon me? I cant remember the last thing that happened to me. I was... screaming? No, that's not it. Im... floating. Im floating somewhere. But where? Am I dead? No, I dont think so. Where's the light at in this terrible place? I see nothing but darkness. It's like my heart is being turned into this. AGH! It hurts so much! _

_Will anyone save me? I don't think they can. As a matter of fact, I cant even remember my own name. Where I live. Or how old I am. _

_Im pretty pitiful. No improvements. I cant see anything. It's still so dark. Dark as night. _

_Who put me here? Better yet, why am I here? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt someone? Am I the enemy? There's nothing but air in this place. Im starting to doubt even that. Nothing but darkness. _

_Im so afraid. Who ever is out there, I need help. Somebody, HELP ME!!!!_

_**That's the end of this chapter. Kagome's soul is still dormant. Oh and as for at the beginning where first Inuyasha asked Miroku that question, Miroku left to go look for clues with Sango. Just in cas anyone got confused. But, ya that's Kagome's point of view, while her soul is dormant. Well, review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: This Isn't A Illusion! It's a Dimension! **_

_**Those Byakuya fans out there will probably be able to guess what it's about! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. It's Not A Illusion! It's A Dimension!

_**Hey guys! Im almost to 100 reviews! **__**Yayness**__**! You guys really love me dont you? Keep in mind: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Also, this story should be **__**finitio**__** in about 5 or 6 more chapters. Depending on how I arrange my plot. Well, on with the fic!**_

_**It's Not A Illusion! It's a Dimension! **_

Naraku paced back and forth. The Inu Tachi was almost there. His plan wasn't complete yet! He hadn't expected them to make it there that quick. It had only been 2 weeks! At the thought of 2 weeks Naraku chuckled to himself.

_Just another 2 more weeks and she'll be completely under our control. _

"Byakuya!" Naraku bellowed, taking a long swig of sake. Byakuya slid back Naraku's door and walked in.

"Yeah?" He said. Naraku smirked. "I need you're powers. It's time to show those idiots you're, technically my, real power."

Byakuya cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked. Naraku sighed. He _really_ should've made him smarter.

"You're gourd. That is some of you're true power. Don't you remember?" He said.

"Ooooh! Now I get it!" He said, twirling around to look at the large gourd on his back.

Naraku sighed. What an idiot. "Okay, if you're done, I want you to do what you do." Naraku said, waving his hand nonchalantly, and leaning against the wall.

Byakuya smirked and nodded. He slowly set his gourd down on the floor. He started to chant and then he and the gourd began to glow a bright blue.

He chuckled darkly. "Forest of Nightmares: Alternate Universe!" He shouted. A bright eery light shot from out the opening of the gourd. It burst through the ceiling and went into the sky.

They could see the bright blue light stay and then twinkle before splitting into 3 different rays. All headed off in different directions.

Naraku and Byakuya stared at it, then Naraku angrily faced him.

"Dammit Byakuya! I told you the budget was low! I hope you're gonna fix that later!"

Byakuya smirked. "Oh, I'll get right on it." He said sarcastically.

Naraku threw a riceball at him before chasing him around the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others were about a days journey from Naraku's castle. They had traveled constantly over the past week. They never took breaks and only stopped to eat and have potty breaks. (Im seriously going to start rolling around on my floor laughing in a couple of seconds. Inuyasha? Potty? He's a dog demon! Get it?!)

"Inuyasha? Can we _please _stop? Poor little Shippo has passed out from exhaustion. We're all tired." Sango said, half-sleep on Kirarra, who looked just about ready to pass out herself.

"NO! No stopping! We've gotta find Kagome! It's already been 2 weeks. We dont have that much time!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping off another tree.

"Inuyasha! We're all tired! We just wanna sleep for a little bit. When we go against Naraku dont you want us to be able to last longer than 20 minutes?!" Miroku shouted, practically leaning against his staff as he ran faster trying to keep up with the laggard members of the group.

Inuyasha growled, then let out a sigh of irritation. "Okay fine! We'll stop but only for the night!"

Everyone erupted into cheers. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled a bit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone sat around the blazing campfire. Hardly anyone talked. Inuyasha was thinking of a way to get to Naraku's castle faster. Kikyou was thinking about how much she loathed her copy. Sango thought about Kohaku and Kagome. Miroku thought about Sango's bottom and finding Kagome soon. Shippo thought about pocky and saving Kagome.

Everyone continued to think until Inuyasha shouted. "Okay, this is what we're gonna do, starting tomorrow we'll split up."

No one said anything so he took as a sign to keep talking. "Kikyou. You'll be with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." He said.

Sango jumped up. "Inuyasha! You aren't serious about making me, Miroku, and Shippo pair up with that- that piece of walking clay!" She yelled, infuriated.

Inuyasha didn't seem too offended about what Sango called Kikyou. On the account of, he wasn't.

"Look, I need to be by myself, so everyone will go without me. You'll catch up to me no later than 1 day. 3 days tops.

"Why do you need to be by yourself?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sighed. "Because, I move faster when I dont have to worry about anyone falling behind."

Everyone nodded. "You do know Inuyasha, that this could be dangerous if you reach Naraku long before we do." Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled. "Just do it!" He snapped. Miroku said nothing else.

Everyone went to sleep after that. No one slept well considering the impending danger upon them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Inuyasha, we'll meet you at Naraku's castle. Farewell for now." Miroku said, hopping on Kirarra. Inuyasha nodded as the others said their temporary goodbyes.

It was time to go, so they all knew they couldn't stay together that morning as long as they wanted to.

Inuyasha watched Sango and Miroku fly away on Kirarra, while Kikyou sat on the transformed Shippo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyou had decided to rest for the night. They all sat by the campfire chatting leisurely. Well, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did anyway. Kikyou decided she was of too much importance to talk about saving her reincarnation, and how much the price for zori sandals went up over the past month.

Everyone continues to talk, until Kirarra hissed and stood up in Sango's lap.

"Kirarra? What's wrong?" Sango said. Kirarra hissed once more and jumped out of Sango's lap.

Everyone was surprised. "Kirarra!" Sango yelled, before getting up and running after her. Soon after, Miroku and Shippo went too.

Sango ran through the forest calling her kitten's name. "Kirarra!"

It had been some time now, since the moon had fully rose in the sky.

"Sango!" Miroku and Shippo both called. Sango stopped and turned around to face her quickly approaching friends.

"You haven't found her yet?" Miroku asked, panting in between each word.

Sango shook her head no. Shippo, who was perched on Miroku's shoulder, started to sniff around.

"I cant find her scent anywhere!" He cried. Sango was getting worried. Kirarra almost never ran away like that.

Then they all saw 3 bright blue lights land in the center of the forest.

"What was that?!" Miroku yelled. Both Sango and Shippo didn't reply. They were too transfixed on the glowing lights.

"Miroku. Let's go check it out." Sango said, running forward, while Miroku and Shippo nodded.

When they reached the center, they saw 3 blue vortexes standing before them.

"What do ya think it is?" Shippo said, leaning forward. Miroku stepped back some.

"I dont know, but we shouldn't get to close to it." He said. Sango stepped forward a bit. Then the vortex started to glow brighter.

Miroku's eyes widened. "No! Sango dont!" He yelled.

"It's too late. Have fun in my special realm." A voice said.

Miroku was right. It was Byakuya! But he didn't get to confirm anything else as he,Sango, and Shippo were sucked into the swirling vortexes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha darted through the forest. He had been keeping a good pace. He hadn't stopped once that day. He would find Kagome and Naraku in at least 2 days time if not sooner.

He continued to run until he was knocked over by something. He smelt an awful stench and felt something furry under his nose. Then Inuyasha growled.

"You mangy wolf! Watch where you're going!" He shouted.

Kouga growled. "Oh shut it mutt. Im looking for Kagome and Im in a big hurry." He said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Why are you looking for her? Im the one that's gonna save her!" Inuyasha said.

Kouga scoffed. "Yea right mutt. You're the one that let her be taken under his control in the first place!"

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and held up his fist. "Why I oughta-!

Kouga got in a fighting stance as well. "Bring it on mutt!" He yelled. The boys were about to launch at each other when a very feminine voice spoke.

"Hello boys."

_**Finally done with this chapter. This took me from 6:12 something to 7:40. That's actually pretty quick. By the way, anyone of you fateful reviewers know where i can download Inuyasha music for free? Keep me posted on that. Well, review. Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: It's Not A Illusion! It's A Dimension! Part II**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	13. It's Not A Illusion It's A Dimension Pt2

_**Hey guys! Oh My God. I have 109 reviews. I've never gotten 1 hundred before. Thank you so much! I feel so loved! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!! I think I've expressed my happiness enough. Well, on with the fic!**_

_**  
It's Not A Illusion! It's A Dimension! Part II**_

Sango groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around. _Where am I? Why am I wearing my slayers uniform?_

It was indeed true. Sango was wearing her slayers uniform. When she ran into the forest, she had on her usual outfit.

Sango stood up on shaky legs. She took in her surroundings. She was in forest. Where were the others? The only thing she could remember is chasing Kirarra into the forest. Sango started to walk forward, then she stopped when she felt a blade hit her side.

Sango looked up to see her attacker. At the sight, her eyes watered and she trembled.

"Why?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku sat up with a grunt. Where was he? Where were the others? The last thing he remembered was telling Sango not to walk into something. But what was that _something?_

He slowly walked around. From what he could tell, he was in some kind of forest. He continued to walk until he saw a spot up ahead that glowed from the sun's rays.

He could make out a figure standing there. A woman? A man? He didn't know.

He walked forward with caution. He was starting to near the figure. As he got closer, he slowed. Now he was very wary of approaching this person. Or thing.

Miroku swallowed and walked ahead with feigned calmness. But then he thought about something. If it was a woman...

He suddenly started to pick up speed in his slow pace. "Hello there! How... are..." He trailed off. The woman standing there was Sango.

"S-S-Sango?" Miroku said. Sango smiled. "Hello, houshi-sama. Please come watch the sun with me." She said. 

Miroku seemed wary at first, but hey he's a pervert! He slowly walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Sango? Why are you here? Where are we?" He asked. Sango turned to him. She smiled. "Houshi-sama, nevermind that. Let's talk about other things." Sango said, now grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. Miroku was stunned. Ordinarily, Sango would've slapped the kazanaa out of him if _he_ would've something like that. However, he liked where things seemed to be heading. Why ruin the moment?

"Sango. What do you mean?" He asked. Sango smiled. "I mean, houshi-sama, that it's time I told you I love you." She said.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. _Me? She loves me? Oh Kami, I must've died and gone to heaven. _

Miroku wasted no time grabbing Sango in an embrace. "Oh Sango, I love you too." He said.

Sango only smiled and returned his embrace. Then he felt a mysterious wind start to pick up. What the hell? He looked around. Then he looked down at his hand.

_Kazanaa_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shippo darted through the forest. He was lost and alone. He woke up and Sango and Miroku weren't there. It's been about an hour. What he had seen in that past hour horrified him to know end.

_Flashback_

_Shippo awoke with a moan. He sat up a bit and looked around. Then he gasped and his body went rigid. He swallowed down the bile that was slowly rising in his throat. _

_Before him, lay Kagome, dead. She was in terrible condition. Her right leg had a huge gash on it that went up to her thigh, her shirt was completely soaked with blood. It looked like she had been sliced in the stomach numerous times. He looked away from the sight of his, now deceased, surrogate mother. _

_But Kagome wasn't the only one. Behind her, were the bodies of Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha,and Kirarra. _

_The sight was blood-curdling. Inuyasha's right arm and leg was gone. Miroku's head was cut cleanly off. Sango had a huge gash in her throat, and Kirarra had a hole so big in her stomach you could fit the whole country of Russia in there. _

_He vomited right next to Kagome. He couldn't stand it! He had to get out of here!_

_End Flashback_

Shippo shuddered at the awful memory. He could still smell the foul stench of his friend's rotting flesh.

He continued to run until he bumped into something. He slowly lifted his head up. He saw a tall figure with long hair in front of him.

"Hello, young fox."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome POV

_Ugh.. Im still here! In this eternal hell! I dont even know who I am! Did I do something in a past life that made me deserve this pitiful fate? Im so alone. So afraid. _

_A face. _

_Is this a memory coming to me? I can see a blur of a face. Gold? Silver? Who is this person? I can feel myself being drawn to them. My heart is yearning for them for some reason? Why? Is this emotion...love? Who's retched feelings are these?!_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. He stared at her. Kouga did as well. Kagome slowly moved towards them.

Kouga backed up some. "Hey muttface, what's wrong with her? How come she's not talking?"

Inuyasha growled. "Because, she's being controlled you idiot! Her soul is dormant. She's an empty shell for the moment." He explained.

Kouga nodded. He took a step towards her. "Kagome. You remember me, dont you?"

Kagome said nothing. She stuck her hands out towards him.

Kouga smirked. "I knew it. You do remember. I love you're green eyes by the way." He said, reaching out to embrace her.

Kagome did the expected, yet, unexpected. She sent him flying with a huge burst of spiritual energy. The blast was so strong, that Kouga got knocked back into a large oak tree.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Kagome... I know you dont wanna do this. Please, try to remember you're old self." He said, cautiously inching towards her.

Kagome unsheathed her katanna. Inuyasha got ready to block any attacks she may send at him.

The katanna glowed an eerie green this time as Kagome went running at him.

Inuyasha dodged her first attempt. But then she got him in the side. His flesh started to burn quickly because of her purifying energy. Kagome stopped at nothing. She swung and jumped but only landed a couple of minor hits on Inuyasha.

Finally, Kagome flipped her sword around so that the blade was facing him. She put a large amount of purifying energy into the hilt of the sword. Then she rammed it into his gut. Hard.

Inuyasha coughed up numerous amounts of blood. He did a backflip away from Kagome.

She extended her nails. Then she transferred all the spiritual power that she had in her right hand into her nails. She ran with lightning speed and sliced Inuyasha in the chest.

"AGH!!" He screamed. He slid back into the dirt. Kagome was getting ready to attack him again, when she heard something.

"Ku ku ku." Naraku laughed. "Enough Kagome." He said. Kagome stopped and walked up to Naraku and bowed.

"Master Naraku. I have done my part." Kagome said, still bowing. Naraku smirked.

"Naraku you bastard! I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, leaning on Tetsuaiga's sheathe. The sword in question had been knocked out of his hands when he tried to block one of Kagome's attacks.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said, smirking. "Did you know, that her strong emotions for you, is how I control her most?"

Inuyasha growled. Naraku continued on. "Her hate, her sadness, her bitterness, and most of all her love." He said, loving the way Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minute.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said, standing up more. He then lightly gasped. Luckily, Naraku didn't catch it. Kagome... Her eyes. They kept having a glimmer of recognition flicker through her soulless eyes.

Kagome POV

_Who is he? How can I suddenly see all of this? Ka..go...me? Is that me? Im Kagome. Im Kagome Higurashi. Who is he though? Inu.. Why does that ring a bell? Dog? The word dog is familiar? Inuya.. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I know him! He's the one who's face I saw! But what's his connection to me?_

Normal POV

Naraku continued to rant. "Well, Inuyasha? Have you anything to say?"

Inuyasha coughed up more blood. "Son of a bitch." He said.

Then Naraku heard Bykauya's voice flash threw his mind.

_Naraku.. Kagome's soul! It's Awake! If she grasps another part of her soul, our plans our ruined! She's already started remembering bits and pieces about Inuyasha! _Byakuya screamed inside Naraku's head.

Naraku gasped, then he gritted his teeth in anger. He turned to Kagome. She was having a internal conflict. Her eyes kept showing different emotions.

"Alright! Enough playtime! Kagome show Inuyasha you're true power!" Naraku said, chuckling.

Kagome nodded and the spider mark on her neck started to turn blood red.

Her hair flew all over around her. She glowed bright blue with a mix of green. "AGHH!!!" She screamed. She continued to glow. Things on her body were slowly changing. Her face turned paler than ever and her eyes were going from dark green to blue-silver. She continued to scream. She slowly rose off the ground. She was about 25 feet up in the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, running towards the floating miko, when Naraku's tentacle struck him.

"Ahh!" He screamed, as he was thrown hard into the ground.

"Now, Now. Inuyasha. You thought I would leave you out of the fun? I'll turn all you're emotions against you!" Naraku said, laughing maniacally.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha said, before his body started to pulse and every painful memory he ever had came back to him.

_Disgusting halfbreed!_

_Insolent half breed!_

_Die Inuyasha!_

_I used to love you..._

_I..I..cant...I dont love you._

_To answer you're question..yes I do hate you._

Inuyasha started to growl loudly. He was hunched over some clutching his heart. He was in terrible pain. His heart felt as if it was ready to explode. He was breathing hard.

"AGHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

He was still clutching his heart still trying to stop the pain. Now it felt as if something was shredding his heart into small scraps.

Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain. His entire body was rocked with pain. He felt like dying. When he opened his eyes again, his once amber eyes, were the blood red color of a full fledged demon.

_**And done! Was that a cliffhanger? Who knows.Thanx again for you're compliments, suggestions, and support. I love you all. Review. Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Will You Ever Come Back To Me?' Entitled:It's Not A Illusion! It's A Dimension! Part III**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	14. It's Not A Illusion It's A DimensionPt3

_**Hey guys! Im so happy! I have 118 reviews last time I checked. Now, about last chapter, I sorta left off with a cliffhanger. But it will be justified in this **__**chappy.**__** So, ya, don't complain. Well not much to say, **__**soooo**__** on with the fic! **_

_**It's Not A Illusion! It's A Dimension! Part III**_

Sango looked up to face him. "K-Kohaku." She stuttered. Kohaku stared back at her threw his soulless eyes. He said nothing.

He slowly, agonizingly slowly, raised his chain-side. He threw the small weapon at Sango. Sango managed to roll over just in time. She quickly grabbed the Hiraikostu and prepared to dodge any other attacks he would send at her.

"Kohaku! You've got to snap out of it! This has gone on for years now!" Sango yelled, dodging Kohaku's chain-side again.

Kohaku only stared. Inside though, he was screaming. _Ane__-__ue__! Im sorry. _He thought as he threw his blade at her once more. Saimyosho were buzzing right above his head.

_Im sorry, Ane-ue. I have to do this._ Kohaku thought, throwing his chain-side at Sango once more. Effectively hitting her in the arm.

Sango grimaced and held her now bleeding arm. Enough was enough. Naraku's sick game had went on long enough! If she died trying, she was going to bring Kohaku back to his former state!

Sango stood up as straight as she could, with new found determination she lashed out at her younger brother.

Kohaku quickly moved out of the way. He threw his weapon at his sister once more.

Sango was hit in her leg this time. She wasn't going to give up though. She leaned on the hiraikotsu. Then she wobbled a bit.

"K-Kohaku. P-please. Try to remember. I know you don't want to be this way." Sango said, walking towards him. Kohaku stepped back. Sango came all the more closer.

"Kohaku." She said, reaching out to him. Kohaku had a look of longing and sympathy in his eyes. He still stepped back though. Kohaku cleared his mind and prepared to strike at her again, when a voice in his mind made him stop.

Sango watched as Kohaku stopped moving. She could tell that he was about to strike her. What made him stop?

"Hahaha." Byakuya laughed, stepping out of the shadows. Sango turned to him. Pure hatred burned in her eyes.

"You!-" She started, but was cut off as Byakuya began to speak. "I hope you are enjoying my little show. But, I'll let you in on something. This is my Dimension Realm. I control this world. I control who wins what and so on. There's no escaping it. Only way to, is to kill me. And let's face it. We both know that's unlikely. So give up. And die in peace."

Sango cursed under her breath. She probably couldn't win this alone. Hell, she knows she cant win this alone. Sango takes a glance at Kohaku then turns her attention back to Byakuya.

Sango shouldered the hiraikotsu. "Byakuya! I'll kill you!" She said, throwing the hiraikotsu. Byakuya looked nonchalant as he waved his lily at Sango, sending a huge wave of fire at her.

Sango jumped back from the scorching flames. Then she put on her poison mask. The flames were burning down trees, producing smoke.

"You cannot win slayer!" Byakuya shouted, pulling his sword off his back and throwing it at her, aiming for her injured leg.

Sango managed to clumsily stumble out of the way. She grimaced as she fell on her injured arm.

She stood up on shaky legs. She gripped the hiraikotsu tighter. Byakuya frowned. She just wouldn't die! He could kill her off now, considering this was his world, but that wouldn't be any fun at all.

"Die human wench!" He shouted, waving his lily at her again. The flames consumed that entire part of the forest. Byakuya smirked when he saw nothing else standing. Well, except for Kohaku that is, he already had a barrier around him.

Byakuya laughed some more. But he didn't even stop laughing when the flame-engulfed hiraikotsu came at him from behind.

"Hiraikotsu!" Rang through the air, as Sango instantly killed Byakuya. He was sliced in half. His body was still burning.

Sango swayed from side to side from the loss of too much blood. Her vision got blurry and then everything was turned upside down. Then she passed out.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku stared at his hand. Yes, the wind was in fact coming from his hand. He swallowed. "S-Sango! Get away from me!" He said, trying to get Sango to move.

"But why, houshi-sama?" Sango asked. She still wouldnt budge.

"The kazanaa! It's going out of control! You'll die if you stay near me!" Miroku screamed, holding his hand. More wind was picking up. Sango would not move. "I'll stay." She said, hugging him. "No Sango! GET AWAY!!" Miroku yelled. But it was too late. Soon the void opened and Sango was sucked in.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed. He was desperately trying to find a way to seal it. He had sucked in Sango!

"Hahaha." Byakuya laughed stepping out of the shadows. Miroku glared at him.

"You evil beast!" Miroku said, throwing a sutra at him. Byakuya carelessly stepped to the side.

"Monk, you cannot win in my Dimension. I rule everything. Now, lets have a little fun, shall we?" Byakuya said, pulling out his sword.

Miroku growled. (Very OOC) He picked up his staff and ran at Byakuya.

Byakuya swatted Miroku away with his sword. "AGH!" Miroku yelped, as he was thrown to the ground. He looked at his, now bleeding, arm. He held his arm to prevent from anymore blood coming out in large quantities.

Byakuya smirked. "You can never win monk! Now die!" Byakuya said, running with blinding speed at Miroku. He sliced Miroku in the chest.

Miroku screamed out in pain. He clutched his now bleeding chest. Byakuya smirked. "Tough one, eh?" He said preparing to strike Miroku again, when Miroku's voice boomed through the forest.

"WIND TUNNEL!!!!" Miroku cried, sucking Byakuya into the empty void.

"No! No! This cant be!" Byakuya screamed, as he was sucked into the empty deaths known as the windtunnel.

Miroku sat breathing heavily. Then his vision started to change and he slowly felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shippo continued to stare in fright at the older person.

"B-Byakuya." He stuttered. He was shaking with fright.

"Okay young fox, now you can let me kill you with out struggle or you can try to put up a fight." Byakuya said.

Shippo almost burst into tears. But he had to keep it together! He stood shakily in front of Byakuya. "Byakuya, I will fight you to-to-to the death!" Shippo stuttered out.

Byakuya smirked. "Very well then." He said, swatting at Shippo.

Shippo was automatically thrown backwards into a tree.

Byakuya laughed. Shippo stood up shakily. He ran at Byakuya trying to bite him, but Byakuya swatted him again.

This process was repeated over and over again for what seemed like hours. In reality though, it was only 15 minutes. Byakuya didn't break a sweat. Shippo was panting and sweating. Not to mention, bleeding.

"I bore with you fox runt. Die!" Byakuya said jumping at Shippo. Shippo squeaked and slide on the ground between Byakuya's feet.

Shippo gulped and mustered up his courage. "Kitsune bi!" he yelled, sending his blue foxfire at Byakuya's back.

Byakuya only mistook the attack for an itch. He looked down at Shippo and smirked.

"You cannot win." Byakuya said, waving his lily at Shippo.

Byakuya laughed heartily expecting to see a dead little fox demon when he didn't.

Instead, he saw a little fox demon transforming into a great beast.

Shippo fully transformed into a giant fox. He had all red fur with a magnificent coat, and his paws were painted white. His eyes gleamed blood red. He was about Sesshomaru's in dog beast form.

Byakuya stopped laughing. "Oh.Crap." He said. And oh crap indeed, because Shippo ran at him full-speed. Byakuya tried to high-tail it out of there with his new crane, because if he was killed this time, he'd be dead for good.

But Shippo was not going to allow it. He picked Byakuya up in his jaws and moved his head from side to side rapidly, ignoring Byakuya's screams of pain. After doing that, he squashed him with his giant paw. Byakuya was instantly killed. Then, surprisingly enough, Shippo started to lick himself. First his paws then everything else. Then slowly he transformed back into his young fox form. Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naraku and Demon Inuyasha were having a staring contest. Naraku stared for a while longer, then he slowly called Inuyasha to him.

Inuyasha growled, but obeyed. Naraku smirked. Yes! He finally had him.

"Inuyasha. You are my mutt servant from this very moment. You will come into no contact whatsoever with my other slave, Kagome. You understand?"

Inuyasha growled and lashed out at Naraku. Naraku stepped back some. He glanced at Kagome for a second to make sure that she was still changing. Then his attention went back to the full inu youkai.

"You will obey me!" Naraku said, sending a tentacle at Inuyasha.

It hit him square in the gut. It caused Inuyasha to let out a little whimper of pain.

Kagome POV

_That name. It's sounding much to familiar. Who is that? Why is my body in so much pain? What's going on?! Inuyasha! Who did I just... Inuyasha. I remember him. Everything about him. He... he needs me! I remember the others as well.. Sango,Shippo,Miroku,Kaede,mom,Souta,ji-chan. I have to protect them! Wait, what's this light? I think it's calling me... _

Normal Pov

Inuyasha was holding his stomach. He even started coughing up a little blood. Naraku was ready to strike him again, when Kagome pulsed.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Went the sound of her heart. The red spider mark on her neck started to slowly disappear. Her eyes reverted to her natural brown color.

"Damn you wench! You've broken my curse!" Naraku yelled. Kagome blinked a couple of times. Inuyasha... He was there. But he was full demon!

"Naraku! Just what the heck did you do to Inuyasha?!" She yelled.

Naraku smirked while Inuyasha growled. "I am controlling him threw his emotions. All the pain he's ever been threw."

Kagome fumed. Naraku continued to talk. "You cannot save him." He said.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining with determination. "I _will _save him." She said, running to him.

When she was close to him, he growled. "Im not gonna hurt you." Kagome said, walking closer. Inuyasha sliced her arm.

"Aghh!" She screamed, grabbing her arm. "Please, I want to help you." She said, grabbing his arms.

Surprisingly enough, he stopped moving around so much. "Im sorry. Im sorry you had to go through so much alone. Im sorry that you were teased when you were young. Im sorry that you're mother was killed by those evil villagers. Hell, Im even sorry that Kikyou shot you with her arrow."

She said, holding on to him tight. He did the same to her. Minus the fact, that he was practically clawing her.

"Im sorry for everything. I wish that I would've been there. Im sorry that I left you. Im..sorry...Im sorry that I never told you I love you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stiffened, but his demonic power didn't waver. Kagome now had tears rolling freely down her pale face.

"Im sorry." She whispered, before pressing her lips against his. Time stopped. Hell, Naraku even stood shocked.

But Kagome was the one who was more shocked. Inuyasha was slowly changing back. His blood red eyes turned into his gorgeous amber ones. His claws retracted out of Kagome's skin. He kissed back.

Both of them fell to their knees. Then they parted. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

"You're not cursed anymore?" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Nope."

No sooner had she said it. Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome gasped. But soon, she found herself returning it.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha was the one to pull away. "Kagome. We have to get Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Let's kick his ass."

_**Another chapter done. In about 2 chapters, this story should be finished. Review. And I hope everyone is happy that everyone's free of some kind of curse or binding. Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of Will You Ever Come Back To Me? Entitled: Naraku's Requiem**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_

_**Love ya guys!**_


	15. Naraku's Requiem

_**Hey guys! Only 1 more chapter from now until this story is finished. How's life treating ya? And **__**Ohmigod**__**, I have 140 reviews last time I checked. I love you guys! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! Well on with the fic!**_

_**Naraku's Requiem **_

_**A/n **__**Dont**__** be mad if Im not using the word 'requiem' right! **_

Sango sat up feeling dizzy. She looked around her and realized that she was back in the forest that Kirara had ran off to.

That's when something caught her eye. A body. A small body. A 11 year old body.

"Kohaku!" Sango said, crawling over to him. Kohaku sat up slowly.

"Aneue?" Kohaku said. He noticed the Saimyosho were gone. It was safe now.

Sango almost fainted from joy. "You remember me? Everything? Even you killing father and the others?" She questioned.

Kohaku nodded sadly. Sango grabbed him in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Oh, Kohaku. Im so glad you're alright. We can finally be a family again." Sango said.

Kohaku smiled and nodded. "Aneue, it's alright for me to keep living?" He asked.

Sango nodded. "I know you need you're sacred jewel shard. But the jewel needs to be purified. We'll find a way."

Kohaku smiled sadly and nodded.

"Kohaku? Any chance you know where Kirara is?" Sango said, looking around.

Kohaku nodded and pointed. Sango looked behind her to see Kirara, transformed and ready to go.

Sango raised an eyebrow then shrugged. Her and Kohaku both hopped on Kirara.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 

Miroku and Shippo both ran through the forest. They had caught up with each other while running.

"Shippo! Can you smell Sango from here?" Miroku yelled, running faster.

Shippo, who was perched on Miroku's shoulder, shook his head no.

Shippo sniffed the air once more. "Miroku! I smell Kirara!" He said.

Miroku nodded. "From where?" He said, running faster. Shippo pointed in the direction he smelled Kirara.

"Miroku? I smell catnip too." Shippo said. Miroku raised a brow.

"Catnip?" He said. Shippo nodded. They both shrugged and continued to follow that direction.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango and Kohaku flew in the sky with Kirara. "Aneue? Who are we looking for?"

Sango kept looking out ahead. "We're looking for my 2 friends Miroku and Shippo."

Kohaku nodded. Then all of a sudden, Kirara dived down towards the ground.

"Kirara?! What's wrong?" Sango said, as they landed on the ground.

Her and Kohaku sweatdropped at what the nekomanta stopped for. Catnip.

"She actually stopped for catnip." Sango said. Kohaku nodded.

"Sango!" Miroku said, running forward with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Miroku! Shippo! You're alright! Did you get caught in Byakuya's alternate dimension too?" Sango said.

Miroku and Shippo nodded. "You're leg. Did Kohaku do that to you?" Miroku said.

Kohaku nodded. "Im sorry. I had to. The Saimyosho were watching me." He said quietly.

Miroku and Shippo nodded. "Where'd ya find Kirara?" Shippo said.

Sango shrugged. "She was just there, after I was dumped out of Byakuya's dimension."

"We should get going. Byakuya may be dead, but we still have Naraku to worry about." Miroku said.

Everyone nodded and hopped on Kirara.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"ADAMANT BARAGE!!" Inuyasha yelled, sending the crystal spears at Naraku.

Naraku quickly moved over and sent a tentacle at him.

"SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!" Kagome yelled, blasting the tentacle away from Inuyasha with her spiritual power. 

Naraku chuckled. "You can never defeat me!" He said, sending miasma out at them.

Inuyasha quickly scooped Kagome up and jumped out of the way.

"How do you suppose we kill him?" Kagome said, standing up again.

"Well, we kick his ass. Duh." Inuyasha said, unsheathing the Tetsuiga again.

Kagome sighed. "I meant what strategy." She said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say the what he said before, but Naraku sent a tentacle at him.

Inuyasha quickly cut it and jumped out of the way. "Enough talk. Let's go." He said, running forward.

"Windscar!" He yelled, unleashing the familiar blast. Naraku put up a barrier at the last second.

"Stupid Inuyasha. You and you're wench can never defeat me!" Naraku said, sending a tentacle at both of them.

Inuyasha was hit in the side, while Kagome was hit in the stomach.

Kagome groaned and held her wound. Inuyasha got up, leaning on Tetsuiaga.

"Nobody injures _my_ woman!" Koga said, kicking Naraku in the gut before he had a chance to put up another barrier.

Kagome sweatdropped and sighed. But she was grateful that Koga was there to help. 

"On shut up ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said,unleashing the windscar again. Naraku was only hit on the side.

Naraku growled. "All of you, die!" He said, sending his tentacles everywhere. Koga got hit with one. He was still weak from the blast he got from Kagome.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were hit. They fell back against trees. (Remember they're in a forest still people!)

Naraku chuckled. "Pathetic. Die!" He said, getting ready to give the final blow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her large boomerang bone at Naraku.

3 Of Naraku's tentacles were destroyed. "Windtunnel!" Miroku yelled, sucking them up before he could regenerate.

They all landed on the ground, next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you guys alright?" Shippo said, hopping on Kagome. He noticed her eyes were brown again.

"We're fine, Shippo." Kagome said, standing up on shaky legs. Inuyasha was already up and ready to go again.

"What took you guys so long? And where's Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango shrugged. "We got held up by Byakuya. We killed him, and we left Kikyou behind at camp."

Inuyasha nodded and got ready again. Everyone got in a fighting stance.

Naraku laughed heartily. "You think you can kill me? You'll die!" He said, sending out more miasma.

Everyone covered their noses and mouths. Inuyasha only growled and ran forward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She went after him. The others followed.

"Naraku! Die!" Inuyasha said, getting ready to unleash the windscar.

"Wait Inuyasha! Dont use the windscar! Use you're new technique!" Kagome said, running up to him.

Inuyasha made the windscar disappear. "My new one? Oh that! Alright!" He said.

Kagome nodded. "On the count of three!" She yelled. "1," Kagome said, gathering energy.

"2," Inuyasha said, preparing Tetsuiaga. "3!" They yelled at the same time.

The Tetsuiga's blade turned black. "Meidou-Zangestusha!" Inuyasha yelled, creating a big circular hole in the sky. (Ok, if you dont know what the meidou is, go to my bio and look at my links.)

Kagome had her hands in a prayer position with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were blue-silver.

"SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!" She yelled, the usual ball of energy was a huge backlashwave-size orb.

Both the black and blue orbs headed towards Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened in fear.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, as the two blasts disintegrated his body and heart.

Everyone stared on. They actually killed Naraku. He's dead! Everyone can go on with their lives!

"It-It's gone! Thank Kami, it's gone! I don't have a hole in my hand anymore!" Miroku yelled, jumping around.

Everyone turned to him wide-eyed. "Miroku's windtunnel is gone!" Kagome said.

"Then that means... Naraku's actually dead!" Sango said, picking up Kohaku and swinging him around.

Inuyasha and Miroku both started jumping around and high-fiving each other. (OOC)

"Everything's not done yet." Kagome said, picking something off the ground.

Everyone turned their attention to her. "We have to complete and get rid of the jewel." Kagome said, taking the shards she had and fusing it with Naraku's.

"Is it.. complete?" Shippo hesitantly asked. Kagome shook her head.

"We need one more shard." She said. Everyone turned to Kohaku.

"Kagome! Kohaku.. has to die doesn't he?" Sango said, her eyes filling with tears.

Kagome smiled. "He can be saved. He can live on without the shard." Kagome said, walking towards Kohaku. She laid her hand on his back.

She started to glow, as well as Kohaku. When Kagome was done, she slumped forward. Inuyasha caught her and sat her down on the ground.

Kagome opened her hand and showed everyone the last shard. (Oops! I forgot to mention that Kagome already took Koga's shards from his legs. He's still unconscious.)

"But.. how am I still living?" Kohaku said. Kagome smiled. "I gave you some of my life force. You'll live."

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome. "Oh thank you so much Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and patted her on the back. Then she took the rest of the nearly complete Jewel and fused in the last shard.

"It's complete." She said, leaning back against Inuyasha. Everyone stared at it before Miroku spoke.

"We should head back to Kaede's village. She'll want to know that we completed the jewel." He said.

Everyone nodded and got ready to leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 days passed since the group had been in the village. Koga had returned to his tribe already, considering Naraku was dead. He did fuss over his jewel shards for a bit though.

Now everyone sat in Kaede's hut. Kagome had changed from the traditional miko robes to her school uniform. Still, no one had seen Kikyou. But then again, nobody cared.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. Miroku sat next to Sango. And, Shippo,Kohaku, and Kirara all sat together.

"Inuyasha? What do you think we should do with the jewel?" Kagome said, fingering the pink orb in her hands.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dont wanna be a demon anymore. So, you pick."

Kagome put her finger on her chin. "There's nothing I really want."

"Kagome, why don't you just purify the jewel?" Miroku said, stirring the stew.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll do it." Kagome said. She placed the Jewel in the palm of her hand. Then she put her other hand over it. She closed her eyes. There was a bright light coming from her hands. She pulsed. Once. Twice. Three times. Then she slumped forward.

"Kagome? Are you alright?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded. She opened her hand and the Shikon No Tama was no longer there.

Everyone gasped. Kagome did it. She purified the jewel. No one else could be hurt by it now.

"Im gonna go get some fresh air." Kagome said, getting up and walking out the door.

Inuyasha soon followed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked until she reached the Goshinboku. She stood in front of it.

So finally, her journey was over. She was back where her and Inuyasha's entire adventure started.

_Flashback_

"_Why toy with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?" Inuyasha said. _

_Kagome sat up. "Huh... ?" She said, staring at the boy pinned to the tree. _

"_Wh-who are you.. ?" Kagome said. _

"_Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyou! After all... you did it to me." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome stood up. "Kikyo? Whoa,whoa,whoa! My name's..." _

_End Flashback _

That's how it all started, Kagome thought. Well, besides the well, that is.

"Hey." Inuyasha said walking up to her. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Hey." She said. Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kagome, Im sorry for what I-

But Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome put a finger to his lips. "Dont worry about it. I forgive you." She said, before pressing her lips against his. (I just love typing that!) Inuyasha was shocked at first, but he returned it in a matter of seconds.

As they kissed, you could still make out their figures in the last rays of the sunset.

_**And done! This is basically the end of the story. Dont worry the epilouge's coming soon though! Kikyou's location will be revealed and much more. Thank you all my reviewers that stuck with me through the making of this story. Shoutouts: ju'sannya, Inu Hanyou Babe, theruthlesscow,kagz,jaime(sorry cant remember the last part!) GiggleWiggle, (I think) And that's all I can remember for right now! Well review. Keep a lookout for the epilouge! It wont be as long as this chapter was though. Not nearly. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	16. Epilouge:You Came

_**Hey guys! I spent an entire 2 days brainstorming how to do this. I didn't exactly know how I wanted to come out, but I have the solution! Thank you sincerely all my reviewers, who stuck with me threw the process of this story! I love you all! God bless. **_

_**Epilogue**__**: You Came**_

"SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!" A young girl about the age of ten screamed.

The tree she blasted left only a small teeny dent on it. "Darn It! I just cant get it right!" She said, as she plopped down on the ground.

"Ryoko, you know you cant perfect that technique. Why bother?" Another girl said, also about the age of ten, leaning against a tree.

Ryoko pouted. "I can do it! I know I can!" She said, putting on a determined expression. She stood up and walked towards the older girl.

"What do you know anyway, about spiritual power? Yuri, you're just a quarter demon."

Yuri beared her fangs. "Shut up. You're forgetting that you're quarter demon too stupid."

Ryoko smirked. "Yes, but I am the one with spiritual power. You probably only know what Okaasan has taught you." She said, her fangs shining.

Yuri shrugged, her black and white dog ears moved as well.

Ryoko shook her head. "I swear you're retarded." She said, walking ahead of her older sister.

"What was that twerp?! I'll kill you!" Yuri said, chasing after her sister, who yelped and ran away.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Okaasan! Okaasan! Yuri's trying to beat me up again!" Ryoko screamed, running in the hut and clinging to her mother's hakama pants.

"Yuri! Get in here!" Kagome said, continuing to wash dishes.

Yuri came in with her ears flattened against her skull. "Hehe, yes Okaasan?" She said innocently.

Kagome frowned. "What did I tell you about trying to hurt you're little sister?" She said.

Yuri looked down. "Feh, she's not that little. She started it."She said, pointing at her twin.

Kagome sighed. "Whatever. Just don't do it again. Please?" She said, waving her children out of the door. "Go play until dinner time. Shippo will come to get you by then. That or whenever you smell it."

Both girls nodded and ran out the door. Kagome plunked down on the floor. It's been 11 years since Naraku's been dead. Her and Inuyasha had become mates and had 2 twin daughters. Ryoko, was the youngest of the two fraternal twins. She had every aspect of her mother. She had Kagome's personality and looks. She was the one of both twins to inherit Kagome's miko powers. She had long black hair with streaks of silver. Her dog ears were black. She had Kagome's transformed eyes. In other words, she had blue-silver eyes. Kagome had been shocked to find out that both of them would be quarter demons. They had to look out for the two a lot more.

Now Yuri, she was an exact female version of her father. She had a short temper. She was very arrogant. She could be a little jerky at times. And she looked almost like the exact young ten year old girl version of Inuyasha. She had long silver hair, Inuyasha's amber eyes. On her human night, her eyes were violet like his too! Ryoko was the exact same way. The only difference was that, her ears weren't the same as Inuyasha's. They were black and white. White on one side, black on the other.

Kagome sighed. Years later after Naraku's defeat and much before the twins were born, they had taken Shippo in as their son. He didn't look different at all. He never grew! But they guessed that much. Kagome had dropped on her knees and praised Kami when she saw that the twins were going to grow at a human rate. Well, until they turned seventeen. That's when they'd age like Inuyasha.

"You alright?" Inuyasha said, walking in and making Kagome sit up more.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Im good. Kids are fighting again. But, Im good." She said. Kagome and Inuyasha had still looked the same after all these years. They just looked a teeny bit taller. Miroku and Sango hadn't changed much either. The last time they saw them, it was 3 months ago. And they had exactly 12 kids. And they weren't even done yet! They had no time to visit Inuyasha and Kagome because all 12 were still babies. The whole bunch of em', Kyu,Sakura,Hari,Ruri,Kichi,Kagome,Sayo,Kai,Kauo, Miroku J.R., Yoko,and Akira.

"Kagome? Do you still have some ramen left?" Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall.

Kagome thought for a minute than nodded. Yuri, loved ramen as well, another trait from her father. Ryoko refused to go near it. Where'd she get that from?

"Hey, where are the kids?!" Inuyasha said, sniffing around, panicked.

Kagome waved a hand at him. "They're outside playing. Trust me, ten year old girls dont meet suitors in front of their houses. Dont worry so much, you'll smother them." She said, getting up and starting to wash clothes.

Inuyasha growled. "You're really gonna tell me not to worry, when some sick bastard could come and ruin their sanity?! Im going to look for them!" Inuyasha said, getting ready to storm out the door.

"Inuyasha, calm down. The girls are both quarter demon and half miko, well Ryoko anyway, but still, they can handle themselves. Now sit down." Kagome said, gripping his shoulders and directing him towards a chair.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha growled. She had to admit, it was cute how Inuyasha was so protective of his little girls. They were both 'Daddy's Pride'.

"If there not back by sundown, Im gonna go look for them!" Inuyasha said, flexing his claws.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, it's 15 minutes till sundown." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Exactly." He said, pulling Kagome to him. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap quietly for a couple of minutes, until she started laughing.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He said.

Kagome laughed some more before answering. "Remember why Kikyou disappeared?" She said. Inuyasha chuckled abit and nodded.

"She actually went to my time,flew to Fiji, then joined a traveling circus, saying that it was her calling." Kagome said, in between laughs. Kikyou had sent them a postcard and everything.

Inuyasha laughed a little too. "Remember we almost didn't stay together because of her?" He said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yup, because of her I left for two years. But at least when I came back everything was right again. Dont ya think so?" She said, reaching to rub Inuyasha's ear.

He purred and nodded. "Are you _purring_?" Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped almost immediately. "I do not purr. I am not some kind of neko." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Is that what you tell yourself every morning?" She said.

Inuyasha growled.

"Wench."

"Baka."

"Pipsqueak."

"Jerk."

"Baka-yaurou."

"Puppy."

Inuyasha barked something in inu youkai.

Kagome quirked a brow. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Bitch."

"OSUWARI!!" THUD.

Sigh, I guess something's never change. But, as long as they're together...

_**Owari. **_

_**This is the official end of 'Will You Ever Come Back To Me?' . Im most likely not gonna do a sequel. Thank you all my reviewers! I love you! Please stay tuned for my new fic, No Way To Return. That's only a possibility that I'll actually continue that once I start it. Im kinda not likin' the idea. But whatever. Review. Keep in mind, I love you all. This has to be some of my best work thanks to you. Thank you again and goodbye. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


End file.
